jelujur cinta
by terjemah cinta
Summary: dua orang asing bertemu; persimpangan antara kini dan lalu; dan yang jatuh cinta hanya satu. {aominexfem!midorima, genderbend}
1. Chapter 1

**jelujur cinta**

**kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

* * *

_**peringatan; disini fem!midorima, menggunakan nama kecil; Daiki dan Shinta terimakasih**_

_Aomine Daiki x Fem!Midorima Shintarou _

* * *

Daiki memeluk Shinta.

"Shin, aku sayang kamu."

Shinta melingkarkan lengan pada pria ini, tapi ia membayangkan kehangatan dari orang lain. Pria ini yang memberi kenyamanan sebuah pelukan penuh kasih, Shinta mengharapkan limpahan cinta dari seseorang yang ia anggap separuh jiwanya.

Bukan Daiki.

(—_aku sayang sayang sayang kamu, Shin-chan…!_)

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Shinta mengerjap sebelum fajar menyingsing.

Saat keheningan masih menyergap kamar mereka, Shinta bangun dan melemaskan lengannya yang terasa pegal. Menguap sebentar, tengokan singkat dan kecupan sekilas mendarat di hidung Daiki. Setelah itu barulah Shinta meraba-raba atas laci, menemukan kacamata dan semuanya terasa lebih baik.

Daiki sebenarnya sudah bangun daritadi, namun ia terlalu malas menjauh dari hangat bantal yang menggodanya untuk tidur lebih lama. Satu mata Daiki sedikit terbuka, begitu hidungnya merasakan lembut bibir Shinta. Daiki menyembunyikan cengiran dalam selimut.

Shinta turun dari ranjang, mengikat rambut. Lengan Daiki bergerak cepat menahan pinggang Shinta,

"Kemana?" tanya Daiki dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Nonton Oha-Asa,"

.

Pagi hari memang sempurna diawali secangkir kopi dan koran. Tontonan wajib Shinta, tidak boleh diganggu gugat; _Primbon for teens, kids and wives._ Daiki menyeruput lagi kopi buatan Shinta. _Oh sekarang asin. Minus si neng nambah gitu yah, gula sama garem sampai ketuker._

"Siniin A kopinya," Shinta yang selesai cuci piring membuat Daiki menengadah. "Neng tau kok itu asin,"_ Maaf ya A, neng ketuker lagi._

Shinta menyodorkan secangkir yang aromanya lebih manusiawi, "A kalau mau muntah mah cepet ke kamar mandi,"

Daiki menggeleng dan terkekeh saat menyeruput kopi.

Ketika kata terimakasih lebih indah dari ucapan apapun, Daiki menikmati kopi yang ini. Shinta mendelik tajam, tapi rona merah tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Aroma dan rasanya mantap.

Begini, di rumah Shinta hanya mengenakan _one piece_ warna monokrom. Ketat, seksi dan pas menonjolkan berbagai nilai tambah yang dimiliki Shinta sebagai seorang perempuan. Alasannya satu, Daiki belum punya cukup uang untuk membelikan Shinta baju baru yang lebih longgar.

Daiki membalik lipatan korannya. Mengintip Shinta iseng.

"Yay, kalau malu bilang aja, jangan tsundere mulu gemes tau,"

"Siapa yang malu?!" Shinta berdalih, "Aa aja yang malu-malu!"

"Neng kalau pipinya merah gitu makin cantik tau,"

"Siapa yang mukanya merah!"

"Neng kalau terus tsun kayak gitu lama-lama Aa cium,"

Shinta lari ke kamar mandi bersama handuk dan Daiki mengamati kelakuan istrinya yang masih saja malu-malu seperti ini.

.

Shinta menemukan sepiring nasi goreng dan sebungkus kerupuk palembang di atas meja.

Oh, ini hari Minggu dan penumpang angkot pasti banyak. Pantas saja Daiki langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Shinta melihat piring itu lagi, dan mulai sarapan. Sayang sekali, kemampuan dalam memasak, Shinta tergolong di bawah rata-rata.

Masakan Daiki selalu enak meski sederhana. Shinta kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah dalam kegiatan masak-memasak.

.

Aomine Daiki, 21 tahun. Virgo, supir angkot, mantan Kapolri. Mulai menyelami seluk-beluk kehidupan dengan mencoba merasakannya; membangun bahtera rumah tangga dari nol besar.

Aomine Shintarou, 19 tahun. Cancer, ibu rumah tangga muda, gagal impian masuk universitas terhalang biaya. Mulai menerima takdir setelah ia kehilangan asa dan cita-cita.

Dua pribadi, tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, berpetualang dalam ombak dan badai rumah tangga.

.

Kehidupan mereka dimulai dari keinginan Daiki memutus lingkaran setan kehidupannya yang dimulai dari uang dan berakhir di uang juga.

Terlalu mudah untuk mendapatkan segalanya, yang ia butuhkan atau yang ia inginkan membentuk arogansi dalam pribadi Daiki. Satu-satunya cara adalah meninggalkan kebahagiaan semu yang seperti madu. Orang-orang yang berteman, pergi dan datang dalam kehidupan Daiki hanya menginginkan uang saja, tidak lebih.

Sejak berhenti dari kehidupan hedonisme, tequilla berubah menjadi kopi tanpa gula, whiskey berubah menjadi buyung upi, puri menjadi rumah gang di Setiabudi, ferrari menjadi angkot Kalapa-Sukajadi, tol Jagorawi menjadi jalan Laswi, Alexandra menjadi Shinta,

Daiki tidak keberatan.

Mungkin dengan begini ia lebih bisa menghargai kehidupan dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

_Sayangnya, aku tahu kamu bersandiwara bahkan untuk tersenyum, Shin—_

_Kenapa tidak dari awal—_

_Kamu menolakku—_

_Pelan-pelan—_

_Kamu mencekikku—_

.

.

_Neng, udah tidur?_

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Shinta yang bermerk 'nukieu'. Shinta yang sedang dalam fase konsentrasi penuh pada TV pun melirik tajam pada layar ponsel yang menyala. Perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatian dari tayangan televisi dan membalas pesan suaminya.

_Belum, masih nonton KDI._

_Aa masih di terminal?_

Pesan terkirim dan Shinta membayangkan Daiki masih berjibaku dengan keramaian kota di malam hari. Pantas saja Daiki sering mengeluh pegal, menyetir mobil dari pagi sampai sekarang, istirahat sebentar. Sepertinya Shinta harus belajar teknik pijat mematikan dari mamahnya di Garut.

Shinta berkaca sebentar, memastikan hidungnya tidak semerah tadi. Dan matanya tidak sesembap barusan.

_Nggak, aa depan pintu.._

Shinta mengerutkan kening, segera beranjak dari sofa, tergesa-gesa. _Kenapa sih nggak ngetok pintu aja?_ Shinta mengomel dalam benaknya. Kunci diputar dua kali dan Daiki berjaket biru memajang senyum iseng di mata Shinta. Si kacamata berbalik dan baru saja akan meninggalkan Daiki,

"Ei, mana nggak cipika-cipiki dulu ini teh?" Daiki menunjuk pipi kirinya, jahilnya kambuh melihat wajah ala Shinta yang _tsundere_; meskipun bibirnya cemberut dan alis mengerut, tapi ada rona merah di pipi seperti es serut. "Sini,"

Shinta melempar tatapan sebal dan ogah-ogahan menempelkan bibir di pipi kiri saat menyadari Daiki menyembunyikan tangan kanan di belakang punggung. Daiki tahu, Shinta malas dan menghindari tatapan matanya, seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Daiki menghitung sesuatu.

_Perasaan minggu kemaren si eneng udah ah PMS-nya…_

Daiki terkekeh melihat ekspresi Shinta yang manis dan minta dicubit, melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Shinta masuk duluan, teringat kembali penasihat favoritnya yang sebentar lagi akan tampil, Mama Bertha. Daiki melepas jaket dan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menggantungnya di dekat lemari baju.

"Kok tau aa bawa makanan?" Daiki menggeser kursi meja makan dan mengempaskan tubuhnya. Benar saja, dua kantung plastik hitam mengalirkan panas ke atas meja dan berarti tebakan Shinta tidak meleset.

"Baso sama bubur harum gitu masa aja nggak kecium," Shinta sebal dengan cengiran jahil Daiki yang suka meledeknya. Shinta meraih kantung pastik dan mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan.

Daiki menopang dagu, Shinta lari dari kontak mata.

"Yee, yang paling semangat makan baso sama bubur kacang teh siapa?" Daiki nyengir. "Sekarang aja judes palingan nanti minta nambah lagi," ledekan Daiki diselingi tawa dan Shinta berdecak sebal.

"A mau baso dulu atau bubur dulu?" Shinta menawarkan, _kalau aku sih mending bubur dulu. Pasti si aa mau baso._

"Mau baso dulu," Daiki menjawab, kontestan favorit Shinta selesai menampilkan lagu dan si bulu mata lentik menuangkan baso ke dalam mangkok. Daiki mengaduk saus sambal yang ia tambahkan, sampai pedasnya menguar dan Shinta hanya bisa menyipitkan mata keheranan.

"Eh lagunya Takao Lasso enak semua neng?"

Shinta mengangguk, menyembunyikan pucat diantara poni rambutnya. _Kenapa nama itu harus disebut lagi… padahal tadi udah lupa eh malah keinget lagi…_

Bahu Shinta layu, perempuan itu menatap baso dan mie yang bercampur dengan sendu.

"Benerkan, aa jadi semangat ngevote supaya Takao menang di KDI lah yakin," Daiki merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat untuk mendukung Takao dalam acara kontes tarik suara.

"Tadi pagi a, di Gasibu nu pantura-an Takao Lasso," Shinta mengangsurkan sekeping CD, "Nih dia promosi CD barunya,"

"Beli besok neng full albumnya aa ngefans sama dia, bolehlah jadi wotanya sekalian juga kalau ada merchandise beli aja,"

"Katanya mau ngehemat uang nodayo," Shinta mengingatkan kembali janji Daiki pada dirinya sendiri, "Beli yang gitu semangat, nodayo,"

"Ada masalah, neng?" ini dia. Shinta memperbaiki kacamatanya dan berusaha menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, "Jangan cemburut mulu,"

_Shinta nangis?_

Gelengan diterima Daiki sebagai jawaban.

"Hei kamu kenapa?" Daiki mengamati bengkak mata Shinta. _Kenapa nangis?_ Bulu mata Shinta juga lembap.

"Digodain lagi? Sama siapa?" Daiki meneguk air minum, mencoba mengingat siapa pria sekitaran rumah yang hobi menggoda Shinta. Seingat Daiki, semuanya sudah diberi peringatan bahaya dan ancaman maut, yang berani menggoda Shinta dipastikan akan tewas mengambang di sungai Bengawan Solo.

Masih menggeleng juga.

"A, kenapa sih waktu kita pas masih SMP aa ngejailin neng terus?"

Melangkah ke zaman jahiliyah, dimana Shinta dan Daiki pernah satu sekolah di SMP Teikou, Daiki kelas tiga dan Shinta si anak baru yang eksistensinya terabaikan. Ikhtisar dari kehidupan mereka di masa lalu; Shinta si cewek cupu dan Daiki si anak badung.

"Ah, tau kamu mah nggak ada peka-pekanya," Daiki menyeringai di dekat bibir gelas, kalau diingat-ingat lagi mungkin sifat jahilnya sudah bawaan lahir. Dan entah kenapa, dari seluruh gadis yang ada di Teikou, Shinta menjadi sasarannya. Daiki juga tidak tahu mengapa.

"Apa katamu, nodayo," Shinta mencubit lengan Daiki,"Aku nggak bakal lupa ketimpuk bola basket sama kamu a!"

"Yang itu aa minta maaf deh, nggak sengaja," Daiki tertawa, cubitan Shinta malah seperti gelitikan tak berarti.

"Katanya dulu aku kayak bayi karena rambut aku dikepang, tapi dipikir-pikir mana ada bayi yang rambutnya udah bisa dikepang, nodayo,"

"Ah neng dulu aku naksir banget sama neng," Daiki mencubit hidung Shinta, "Tapi nengngeliat aa aja susahnya minta ampun,"

"Bohong nodayo," Shinta menimpal, "Ngapain ngeliat orang yang tiap hari digandeng sama bule cantik, Alax atau Alex sih namanya,"

"Alexandra Garcia," ralat Daiki.

"Hmmh nama itu diinget," Shinta menuangkan teh panas ke dalam gelas Daiki, "Dasar,"

Daiki senang melihat Shinta seperti ini; cemburu. "Ya, kalau cemburu mah ngomong,"

"Sudi," cibir Shinta, _siapa yang cemburu?_

"Eh lagu Takao Lasso, neng! Single 'Ada Bayangmu' asli mantap," Daiki terpana melihat kemunculan performa Takao dalam acara di sebuah stasiun televisi terkenal. Daiki tersihir oleh syair-syair cinta dan percakapan mereka terhenti begitu saja.

Shinta mengiyakan lagi dan mempercepat kunyahan baso yang tidak terasa lezat di lidahnya kali ini. Daiki memilih untuk diam menyadari kode bahwa istrinya sedang tidak bisa dijahili. Kalau sudah agak tenangan mungkin Daiki akan bertanya.

_Apa si Takao nyanyi di Gasibu nggak enak gitu sampe Shinta males gini?_

Ruang tengah rumah mereka memang sederhana.

Hanya ada satu sofa biasa pemberian orangtua Shinta, satu meja dari Mama Shoichi dan selembar karpet dari mantan Shinta yang masih dirahasiakan namanya.

Kalau sedang nonton TV, posisi mereka berubah. Shinta duduk di atas paha Daiki, sedangkan Daiki menahan agar Shinta tidak jatuh, dan menguasai remote TV.

Shinta menerawang mengingat masa lalunya. Daiki berbicara tentang banyak hal, tidak ada satu pun yang Shinta dengarkan. Matanya pada layar, pikirannya berlayar tak ada tujuan.

Takao Kazunari, _mantan kekasihnya_.

Dan Daiki _tidak tahu apa-apa_.

.

.

.

Daiki tahu kalau Shinta tidak mencintainya.

Daiki tahu tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu.

.

Shinta punya kebiasaan; menimpa Daiki mendadak.

Daiki mengaduh, Shinta berguling dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Shinta menarik selimut untuk berdua dan Daiki mengeluh. "Neng, jangan suka nimpa Aa kayak gitu ah,"

"Ga suka?" Shinta bertanya dengan mata terpejam.

_Eh? Tumben judes pisan hari ini…_

"Suka kok suka banget malahan," _seneng banget kalo neng manja-manja sama Aa_, Daiki terkekeh dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Cuma bikin kaget tau," ujar Daiki, merubah posisi dan memunggungi Shinta.

Kamu kenapa? Pertanyaan yang Daiki urungkan, melihat sikap defensif Shinta hari ini.

Shinta mengejutkan Daiki untuk kedua kali.

Shinta memeluk Daiki dari belakang, menempelkan wajah diantara lipatan kaus putih milik Daiki. Kalau Daiki melihat pasti malam ini akan ada debat panjang karena Shinta selalu kalah oleh ledekan Daiki yang _entah kenapa senang menjahilinya_.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang," Shinta mengultimatum buru-buru. "Tidur aja, gausah peduli sama pelukanku!" Daiki mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

Shinta pikir hari ini dengan tetap berakting seperti biasa, mungkin Daiki tidak akan bertanya atau mencari tahu. Shinta pikir hari ini termasuk kategori sial karena bertemu Takao dan itu berarti luka lama yang belum tertutup sempurna kini terbuka kembali. Shinta menggumamkan Kazunari dan beruntung Daiki tidak menyadarinya.

Oke, Shinta mengatakannya mudah sekali dan hal itu sangat sulit bagi Daiki ketika Shinta merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung suaminya dan Daiki mati-matian menahan diri. Oke, Daiki kali ini tidak membalas Shinta dan pura-pura tidur.

Daiki menahan degup jantungnya dalam diam. Berpikir bahwa Shinta juga mencintainya sudah cukup membuat Daiki bahagia. Daiki membalikkan badan ketika pelukan Shinta melemah dan terdengar napas hangat yang teratur.

"Cantik," gumam Daiki diantara kekaguman akan kontur sempurna rahang istrinya.

Sayang sekali,

hanya satu yang jatuh cinta.

Kadang-kadang ketika Shinta sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, Daiki masih terjaga. Daiki pikir anak rambut menggelitik pipi kekasihnya, sehingga lelaki itu mengusap pelipis si rambut hijau sembari mematikan lampu di atas nakas. Daiki punya rutinitas sebelum benar-benar tidur.

Memperhatikan wajah istrinya, menatapnya dan mengecupnya.

.

.

.

.

Shinta menebak-nebak.

Sampai kapan ia dan Daiki seperti ini?

Bukankah ini sama saja dengan menipu pria yang berjanji akan terus bersamanya—

(_Shin-chan… janji ya padaku_?)

Shinta menutup mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(siang harinya)

Lapangan Gasibu selalu ramai. Segala macam pedagang menjajakan barang. Shinta pikir semuanya akan lebih lengkap dengan kombinasi kupat tahu, bubur ayam dan Aa Daiki. Suara kencang yang menggelegar dari sound system membuat Shinta mengeluskan dada.

Si perempuan cantik turun dari angkot dengan kaus oblong membungkus tubuh ayunya. Lirik kanan, lirik kiri, Shinta berasa anak hilang. Ah, peduli amat. Shinta segera menuju kerumunan orang-orang, heboh, dan sifat kepo sekaligus muna milik Shinta kambuh mendadak.

Takao Lasso adalah penyanyi favorit Daiki. Suami Shinta itu mengoleksi setiap albumnya dan mendengarkan pagi-siang-malam tidak kenal bosan. Dan Takao kini sedang membagi-bagikan CD Sample untuk single terbarunya. Dan Takao adalah mantan terkasihnya.

Shinta asalnya ingin memutar arah namun semua itu hanya tinggal impian karena nada lembut dari pita suara Takao memanggilnya.

"Shin-chan?" _oh, tidak, kenapa harus sekarang…_

"Takao?" Shinta menyembunyikan terkejut dalam gemetar suara yang lolos dari bibirnya. Takao kini berdiri di depannya dengan setelan santai, persis Takao yang dulu pernah membuatnya menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Shin-chan…?"

"Takao?"

"Shin-chan…!"

"Takao!"

Shinta terdiam dan menunduk, _kenapa harus ketemu Bakao disaat seperti ini…_

"Aku nggak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu disini," Shinta memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Takao… nodayo,"

Takao melepaskan diri dari kerumunan massa dengan kekuatan bodyguard yang ia miliki, menarik Shinta ke arah tukang cendol dan mereka akhirnya duduk di bawah rimbun mahoni. Dekat dengan Museum Geologi, lebih tepatnya di taman lansia, Takao pura-pura mengenakan bando dan di kacamata hitam. Shinta tidak menolak dan tidak mengiyakan, dia hanya bisa termenung, semuanya terjadi begitu saja seperti sihir.

"Aih, Shin-chan," Takao memejamkan mata, kapan terakhir ia bernapas selega ini? Sesegar inikah pagi hari di Bandung, bersama mantan dan jajaran yang dagang nasi kuning, Takao perlu bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Aku senang bisa ketemu sama kamu lagi,"

Dua-duanya bergeming.

Satu pertanyaan yang simpel dan menyakitkan memecah keheningan,

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan _suamimu_? Sehat _kah_?"

Shinta menggigit bibir, Takao yang tenang, seakan-akan tidak ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka menyelipkan sesak di dalam dada Shinta.

"Shin-chan masih manis seperti dulu ya," Takao pamer giginya yang rapi dan bersih, "Masih cantik seperti dulu,"

"Masih nodayo-nodayo juga…"

_Iya dulu saat kita masih bersama_… Takao tersenyum, memastikan kerinduan yang meledak di dalam hatinya, mengirimkan segenap cinta untuk Shinta yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki lagi. _Dulu bukan sekarang…_

Takao setia dengan senyum cerahnya; mengingat kembali senyuman termanis Shinta yang pernah ia rekam dalam otak untuk selamanya.

Tentang padang ilalang, janji kelingking dan senja indah.

"Kenapa harus Takao Lasso bukan Takao Tingting, Takao Gotik atau Takao Daratista, nodayo?" Shinta mengalihkan topik, tidak berminta membahas hal yang sudah lalu, yang meredupkan atmosfer pertemuan mereka setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

_Ayolah jangan sampai keki gini…_

"Shin-chan, namaku ini diambil dari kisah cinta kita berdua. Aku Takao Lasso. Lasut dan Maso kalau digabung jadi Lasso, pas 'kan?"

Shinta terhenyak dan mencerna baik-baik apa yang ia dengar.

_Takao kenapa kamu selalu dan selalu meremukkan hatiku…_

_Dari seluruh nama di dunia ini, demi pantai selatan yang tak pernah kukunjungi mengapa engkau harus semaso ini…_

_Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu…_

_Yang lasut dan maso…_

Selancar kereta jurusan Bandung-Indramayu, semudah itu ia berbicara disaat Shinta mati-matian menyusun kembali kepingan hatinya yang luluh lantak oleh mata Takao yang dahulu cemerlang dan kini meredup.

"Bakao—aku …..a-aku—" pandangan Shinta mengabur, kehabisan paragraf untuk menyahut. Hatinya terombang-ambing, berbicara kembali dengan Takao, kenangan-kenangan indah mereka berputar dalam kepala Shinta, menertawakan habis-habisan.

"Ah, Shin-chan, jangan menangis," Takao cemas, "Kenapa harus menangis? Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi lagi 'kan?"

_Oh, begitukah, menurutmu, tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, nodayo? Menurutmu, apakah aku tidak sedih menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, nodayo?_

_Menurutmu aku tidak sedih jika berpisah denganmu yang aku cintai, nodayo?_

_Menurutmu?_

_Nodayo?_

"Aku yang salah tidak pulang lebih dahulu dan melamarmu,"

Angin bertiup, rambut Shinta yang panjang melambai dan keinginan Takao untuk menciumi helaian hijau tersebut terhalang oleh dinding besar bernama pernikahan dan Takao menutupi luka, kesedihan dan putus asa yang menggumpal dalam benaknya dengan senyuman. (lagi-lagi)

Shinta ingin sekali mengatakan, _kau bodoh sekali nodayo_, sayang, lidahnya kelu dan ia bisu oleh tumpukan sakit yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Shin-chan, lupakan aku dan berbahagialah tanpaku,"

Dan Takao menerbangkan seluruh asa yang Shinta punya ke langit, membiarkan suasana mereka melebur dalam fragmen-fragmen masa lalu, dimana kata aku dan kamu melebur menjadi kita tanpa ada dia sebagai orang ketiga. Orang-orang yang jalan berlalu-lalang tidak Shinta hiraukan.

Satu sisi dalam dirinya hanya memikirkan Takao, Takao dan dulu.

"Pulanglah Shin-chan… sebelum cinta ini berhamburan kembali saat menatap matamu,"

Takao jujur ketika satu menit lagi kisah cinta yang tertutup paksa ini akan berakhir. Shinta mengerjap, berdo'a semoga Takao tidak berbohong hanya untuk menghiburnya.

"Pulanglah," Takao menepuk-nepuk kepala Shinta yang lebih tinggi, menguatkan iman supaya tidak nangis. _Aku superman, aku superman, aku superman, aku superman_, Takao berbisik pada dirinya. _Aku nggak akan nangis, aku nggak akan nangis, jangan menangis setidaknya di depan Shin-chan aku gaboleh nangis…_

"Bakao…" hati Shinta mengucap nama sepenuh rasa yang ia punya. Penghinaan kalau dilihat secara kasat mata, tapi siapapun yang mengamati baik-baik, nada itu adalah keinginan untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan buncahan rindu yang berkuasa.

"Oke, hati-hati, nodayo,"

_Hati-hati di jalan… hati-hati karena aku sayang kamu… hati-hati …_

Shinta berbalik di tangannya ada CD sampel yang dibagikan Takao.

Suara Takao yang mengatakan, _dadah Shin-chan baik-baik saja ya!_ Memantapkan langkah kaki Shinta untuk segera menghilang dari sini dan sampai di rumah.

Kalau di rumah mungkin ia bisa lebih bebas untuk menangis sepuasnya tanpa perlu ditanya, bertanya dan membuat repot orang lain.

Sayangnya, Shinta sudah tertelan kerumunan massa. Setidaknya di depan mantan yang paling ia cinta, Shinta berhasil menahan tumpahan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Takao mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Takao tidak tahu, Shinta menyerah dan melelehkan airmata di tengah padatan orang-orang yang berbahagia.

_Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku tangisi, Shin-chan._

_Salah satunya, kebodohanku nggak ngisi pulsa waktu ke luar negeri._

_Dan melamarmu saat jari manismu sudah dihiasi cincin milik orang lain._

(Takao juga menangis)

.

.

Daiki melihat langit, memikirkan kemungkinan Shinta yang ngambek karena kehujanan dan Daiki tertawa geli.

.

.

Shinta menarik napas panjang.

Di Gasibu macet parah, hujan turun deras. Andaikan ia tega menelpon Daiki minta dijemput, pasti ia sekarang bersantai depan TV sembari ngemil sukro. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Shinta memandang hampa jendela angkot yang basah.

_Takao, takao, takao._

—tidak ada Daiki dalam pelupuk mata Shinta.

.

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

.

**Catatan2: Kami sangat berterimakasih untuk anda semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya kami. Mohon bantuannya untuk kritik dan saran dari senpaitachi semua, salam kenal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**jelujur cinta chapter 2**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine (Daiki) x Fem!Midorima (Shinta)**

**Peringatan utama : Bahasa gado-gado tidak sesuai EYD, sisanya sama seperti sebelumnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin subuh.

Hari ini Daiki libur dari rutinitas sepanjang harinya berpacu di jalan raya yang kejam namun indah. Angkot biru tua bukan miliknya yang diparkir di depan gang bertuliskan "ada uang abang kusayang gak ada uang abang kutendang" di kaca belakangnya itu untuk hari ini dibiarkan istirahat mendinginkan radiator sama seperti Daiki yang ingin mendinginkan fikirannya dari panasnya aspal dan terminal.

Daiki melepas apron merah muda dengan gambar hello kitty besar di sakunya itu kemudian menyeka sedikit peluh di pelipis dengan lengan baju yang tersingsing. Raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa puas atas usahanya yang dilakukan selepas shalat subuh ini, memasak perbekalan untuk tamasya perdananya bersama sang istri tidak dalam rangka apa-apa. Nasi putih hangat ditimbel daun pisang, ayam goreng tradisional, lalapan timun, kemangi, dan kol, sambal terasi instan berhubung Daiki belum searching sambal terbaik di tatar sunda, dan kacang merah favorit Shinta yang Daiki modifikasi dimasak rendang tentunya dengan tingkat kepedasan sesuai lidah Shinta.

_"Neng belum pernah ke Kebun Binatang,"_

Semua berawal dari obrolan singkat pra-tidur pasca-ehem tentang masa kecil Daiki yang selalu dibawa kakeknya yang sudah anumerta keliling dunia masih sekitaran Jawa Barat. Salah satu tempat paling berkesan bagi Daiki adalah Kebun Binatang Bandung, dimana Daiki bercerita hampir jatuh ke kandang beruang madu lalu nekat memasukkan tangannya ke kandang siamang dan nyaris dijambak lutung dan Shinta mendengarkan dengan antusias.

Ucapan singkat Shinta sebagai penutup obrolan yang menggugah nurani Daiki. Jadi selama ini Shinta yang rutin senam minggu di Taman Lansia yang jelas-jelas lewat Jalan Tamansari dimana sang KBB berdomisili ternyata belum pernah ia singgahi. Mau tertawa apalah daya hati tak tega. Membully sang istri dengan 100 tahu sumedang yang diselipkan cabe rawit sampai nangis permata mungkin lebih baik. Daiki tak habis fikir masa kecil macam apa yang dihabiskan istrinya sampai KBB saja yang lokasinya masih di Bandung Jawa Barat ia tak pernah. Semacam piknik TK, SD, study tour SMP, SMA, piknik keluargakah? Garut-Bandung-Garut tiada artinya dengan jalur nagreg pra-mudik tolong...

"Yaudah, kebetulan besok aa mau istirahatin angkot, besok kita pergi kesana,"

"Ihh aa, neng bukan anak kecil gak usah bela-belain gak kerja buat kesana, gak penting-penting amat kok,"

"Mumpung ada waktunya kenapa enggak? Daripada besok di rumah terus, aa juga sengaja libur, emangnya neng mau seharian, '_battle'_ sama aa?"

"Yang bener aja atuh a! Aa masih belum puas dari meja makan, kamar, sampe kamar mandi? Itu teh 4 jam a! Masih kurang sama kemarin yang 3 jam setengah?"

"Neng juga enggak nolak kan? Siapa suruh senam pulangnya maghrib, gak bawa payung, hape, datang-datang watados lepas baju di tengah rumah, jangan salahin aa sepenuhnya dong, neng sendiri yang ngasih umpannya,"

"Udah dibilang macet!"

"Sejak kapan kejebak macet jadi penyebab mabok yah?"

"Teuing ahh!"(Tau ahh!)

Shinta menyembunyikan ronanya dengan selimut. Benar juga apa kata Daiki, sayangnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa melepas pakaian basahnya seenak dewek di ruang tengah.

_"Saya melakukan cuma sebatas kewajiban seorang istri pada suami, apa saya dosa mengingat yang lain saat bersama aa?"_

.

.

.

Senin payang (pagi menjelang siang)

Daiki dan Shinta berdiri di depan gapura gang, menanti angkutan kota yang biasanya paling banyak bertebaran, kali ini entah kebetulan atau kurang beruntung, jurusan Cicaheum-Ledeng arah ke Cicaheum tidak kunjung nampak dari utara.

"Neng kenapa sih gak naik taksi aja? Neng tau kepala aa gak pernah selamat dari pintu angkot dan neng juga sama,"

"Aa gak sadar aa siapa? Bukannya aa udah biasa? Taksi kan mahal a!"

"Justru itu karena aa sopirnya, jidat aa udah bosen dicium langit-langit angkot, enakan dicium neng kemana-mana, tuh taksi warna kuning, biru, hejo, abu-abu udah pada lewat bertebaran, nungguin si caheum-ledeng enggak jol-jol,"

"Pokoknya ikutin neng aja lah!"

"Hadeuh, yang tadi malem bilang gak mau, ternyata paling semangat,"

"Siapa yang semangat? Neng mau cuma demi keselamatan neng asal aa tau aja,"

"Selamat dari apa atuh? Emang mau diapain sih sama aa,"

"Berisik!"

Tepat saat Daiki hendak melambai pada taksi burung biru, Shinta menghentikan angkot hijau strip hitam yang sudah dinanti sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Daiki! Maneh teu narik euy?" (Daiki, kamu gak narik?)

Rekan seperjuangan Daiki, Wakamatsu Kousuke (22) dipanggil musti nama lengkap karena gak akan enak dan pasti ngamuk kalo dipanggil Waka-waka. Lebih senior di dunia jalanan ketimbang Daiki, bedanya Daiki itu sopir resmi berlisensi kalau Wakamatsu masih setia dengan gelar sopir nembak yang ambil jurusan sana sini.

Daiki gelisah, lekas menghalangi istrinya dengan bergeser sedikit memunggunginya. Proteksi istri cantik mode on.

"Aa kenal sama sopirnya?" Tanya Shinta sadar gak sadar kalau Daiki berdiri memunggunginya adalah bentuk perlindungan.

"Dia cuma sopir nembak, makanya dikenal sama banyak jurusan,"

"Oh yaudah atuh naik aja, siapa tau bisa gratis," Celetuk Shinta tanpa tahu makna dari sopir nembak.

"Neng mau disopirin sama pengoplos intisari-kratingdaeng? Reputasinya ancur banget dimata sopir legal neng," jelas Daiki setengah berbisik. Shinta mengeryit jijik masih dengan ketidaktahuan apa itu intisari, tapi karena ada kata oplos yang tidak asing di kuping Shinta langsung men-cap pria berambut bleaching itu belum soleh.

"Ki, buru atuh rek naek moal? Aing diudag setoran yeuh!"(Ki, cepet atuh mau naik nggak? Gua dikejar setoran nih!)

"Hampura euy, pamajikan salah tunjuk maklum teu mawa kacamata," (Sorry, istri salah nunjuk maklum aja gak bawa kacamata)

"Nya enggeus atuh, aing ge hoream mawa maneh, rek balik ka ledeng deui neangan muatan leuwih loba, lainna bebeja moal narik, nyaho kitu urang make anu maneh! Poe senen sepi euy!" (yasudah, gua juga males bawa elu, mau balik ke terminal ledeng lagi aja nyari muatan lebih banyak, bukannya kasih tau gak akan narik, tau gitu gua pake yang elu! Hari senin sepi euy!)

Angkot hijau strip hitam itu pun berbalik arah kembali ke terminal ledeng dan menyisakan Shinta yang kesal. Beruntung Wakamatsu matanya tidak terlalu peka. Daiki pun menghentikan taksi gemah ripah kosong dan membukakan pintunya untuk Shinta layaknya butler.

"Mangga neng kalebet, wios da aa anu mayar ieu," (Silakan neng masuk, gak apa-apa aa yang bayar ini,)

Shinta yang masih cemberut pun mau tidak mau (sebenarnya mau-mau aja) masuk ke dalam taksi gemah ripah, disusul Daiki yang duduk di sampingnya. Seperti apa kata Daiki, jangankan angkot yang meski membungkuk, taksi saja lututnya dan Shinta mentok ke jok depan pas-pasan. Belum lagi kepala masih jadi korban, Shinta juga diam-diam mengusap kepalanya.

"Pasti sakit yah," Daiki ikut mengusap lembut kepala Shinta, tak lupa tatapan dan senyumnya yang tidak kalah lembut. Shinta tak sanggup membalas tatapan Daiki hanya terdiam agak menunduk.

_"Kejedot angkot sakit yah? Makanya kalo tinggi tuh bagi-bagi dong, heheheheh,"_

.

.

.

Gerbang Kebun Binatang Bandung sudah didepan mata, tiket masuk sudah ditangan, perbekalan sudah dalam ransel camping yang digendong Daiki, dan Shinta sudah sangat memesonanya dengan oblong hitam lengan pendek lapis rompi kardigan putih, jegging (jeans & legging) yang agak longgar, dan tas jinjing coklat yang diam-diam bernama Channel Ori 12 juta bersertifikat hadiah dari Mama Shoichi. Disangka mahasiswi ITB yang mabal ke bonbin.

Beruntung meskipun membawa ransel pollo di punggungnya, Daiki tidak kalah menawan dengan Shinta. T-shirt Giordano Blue-black, jaket hitam bahan parasit anti panas nan gerah, blue jeans, dan sneaker hitam menghasilkan prasangka mahasiswa anggota klub pecinta alam.

Tidak ada yang berpikir mereka berdua sepasang suami-istri karena Shinta jalan lebih dulu radius 5 meter di depan. Cowok jenis single maupun double menatap tak jenuh Shinta bak bidadari lewat, cewek jenis single maupun double yang lewat pun diam-diam curi pandang pada Daiki yang malah sengaja pakai kacamata hitam, Aliando Syarief "Digo" versi terpapar ultraviolet.

Shinta yang sejak dari taksi memakai earphone tanpa lagu mendengar dering standar nukieu monokromnya di dalam tas berhenti berjalan sejenak.

_Neng..._

Shinta berdecak, sudah tahu itu Daiki tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja penasaran, karena yang punya nomor Shinta hanyalah Daiki.

_Apa a?_

5 detik setelah pesan terkirim, monokromnya berdering lagi.

_Jalannya santai dikit dong, kita kan lagi tamasya bukan lagi..._

"Ehem!" Shinta menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana Daiki sudah berdiri disana.

"Aa gak ada kerjaan banget sih!"

"Daripada dipanggil gak nyahut, seenggaknya di sms bisa diem dulu kan? Lagian neng jalan kayak dikejar culik aja,"

"Culiknya emang ada di sebelah kok," Shinta setengah bergumam.

"Apa neng?" Daiki mendekatnya telinganya.

"Sekarang Aa jangan jauh-jauh dari neng,"

"Kenapa? Takut aa dikerumunin anak SMA yang lagi study tour disana?"

"Ntar dikira lutung kabur,"

"Ahh kalo gitu, Neng juga jangan jauh-jauh dari aa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aa harus teriak-teriak manggil Purbasari,"

"Emang aa lutung kasarung!"

Daiki mendekat untuk berbisik.

"Aa mah yang suka satu sarung sama neng,"

"Aa cunihin!" (Aa mesum!) Cubitan hangat di lengan dari Shinta untuk Daiki, kala dua manusia lokal berperawakan interlokal itu asyik dengan dunianya sampai tak sadar mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian anak SMA yang melewatinya. Ini baru sampai kompleks primata.

_._

_._

_._

"Neng, hayu atuhh! Katanya mau liat kucing-kucing gede," Daiki memanggil Shinta yang enggan mengikutinya masuk ke koridor hewan karnivora jenis kucing-kucingan(?) besar.

"Gak mau!" Shinta menggedikkan bahu.

"Hayu atuh, mumpung orang-orangnya sedikit, kita bisa liat lebih jelas,"

"Aa gak bilang kandangnya dari kaca! Gimana kalo singa atau harimaunya tiba-tiba loncat terus mecahin kacanya?"

"Yaa Allah neng, emang kacanya kayak eunteung (cermin) di rumah? Aa juga kan baru kesini lagi, mana aa tau kandangnya ganti,"

"Siapa tahu? Siapa yang tahu takdir sih a? Aa bisa jamin itu kaca beneran kuat?"

"Kalau kucingnya seriusan lepas, aa Insya Allah neng,"

"Insya Allah ambil langkah seribu!"

"Da gak lepas atuh neng, demi! Lamun gak percaya tahh potong kuping singa atau maungnya!"

"Aa mah jangan bercanda terus atuhh!"

"Siapa yang ngajak ngelawak neng? Aa cuma ngajak liat singa,"

"Iya tapi neng gak mau!"

"Heuuh, ternyata dari SMP masih aja nggak berubah, masih jagoan balita daripada Neng Shinta,"

"Siapa bilang neng takut? Neng cuma mencoba antisipasi!"

"Bodi boleh bongsor, tapi nyalinya longsor!"

"A!"

"Diluar kayak seblak, dalemnya kolak!"

"Aa!"

"Di kasur aja pantang mundur, diajak liat singa udah gugur!"

Wajah Shinta sudah merah padam, mengabaikan segala perasaan suudzannya kepada mamalia karnivora tak bersalah itu, Shinta berjalan masuk ke koridor teduh dimana sang singa, macan, harimau dan sebagainya sedang bersantai di kandang masing-masing sebelum ejekan Daiki makin ngelantur.

**Dilarang mengetuk kaca**

Shinta memperhatikan dengan saksama bagaimana singa-singa disana begitu harmonis dengan satu jantan bersurai lebat dan empat betina di sekitarnya. Dipikir-pikir melihat dari kaca lebih seru daripada jeruji besi yang Shinta pernah lihat di KBS Surabaya via televisi. Radius pengunjung dan hewan pun dibuat seaman mungkin, parit dibuat diantara habitat buatan dan kaca etalase.

"Singanya mesra banget yah neng, padahal ceweknya ada 4,"

Sejak kapan Daiki ada disebelahnya Shinta tidak tahu, jalan bersama Daiki Shinta merasa bersama teman SMA nya dulu yang selalu muncul tak dijemput hilang tak diantar yang kini Shinta tak tahu dan tak peduli keberadaannya dimana. Bedanya yang ini selalu muncul langsung nyambar, bukan muncul langsung disembur.

_Kalau kau mau menyamakanku dengan binatang, kau boleh samakan aku dengan singa. Singa jantan paling kuat tidak pernah mencari pasangannya sendiri tapi singa betina yang setia dan tunduk mengikutinya. Raja savana bebas mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, termasuk betina yang akan menjadi hiasan tahtanya. Raja savana tidak akan membiarkan siapapun selain putra mahkotanya mengambil jabatannya. Oleh karena itu dia pasti memilih betina yang terbaik. Kau mengerti, Shintarou?_

Daiki menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Shinta, Shinta sadar dari bayangan semu masa lalunya.

"Belakangan ini neng sering banget ngelamun, boleh aa tau ada apa?"

"I, iya gitu?"

"Kalau ada masalah yaa cerita aja sama aa, walaupun aa belum se-sempurna sama apa yang neng inginkan, seenggaknya aa juga belajar sedikit demi sedikit, karena pernikahan kita masih seumur jagung, aa belum bisa memberikan dengan cukup apa yang jadi kebutuhan neng, kalau neng ingin sesuatu yaa bilang aja, siapa tahu aa bisa menyanggupi," (_Kecuali masa lalu kamu)_

_"Kalau neng ingin Takao, apa aa bisa menyanggupi?"_

_._

_Bulan sapotong, kiatkeun abdi kiatkeun~(Bulan sabit kuatkanlah diriku)_

_Buleudkeun hate leupas ti manehna~~(Bulatkan hati lepas darinya)_

_Bulan sapotong, datangkeun atuh datangkeun~~(Bulan sabit mohon datangkanlah)_

_Gaganti cinta anu langkung salawasna~~(Pengganti cinta yang lebih selamanya)_

_Kembang cinta nu layu, teu ngarep sirungan deui~~(Bunga cinta yang layu, tak berharap mekar kembali)_

_Teu nyesa maruragan, kabawa angin~~(Berguguran tak tersisa, terbawa angin)_

_Tali cinta nu putus, teu ngarep rek nyambung deui~~(Tali cinta yang putus, tak berharap tersambung kembali)_

_Hate tos cape nyabaranna~~(Hati sudah lelah untuk bersabar)_

"Neng, kayaknya lagi ada konser musik deket-deket sini," Daiki mendengar samar-samar gema musik pop sunda yang belakangan ini jadi playlist di dvd player angkot dan hapenya. Shinta tahu ini suara siapa tapi Shinta tidak berani memberitahu Daiki.

"Kalo nggak salah, sekarang disini teh udah ada panggung yang biasa dipake konser musik lokal sama indie, coba kesana yuk neng, suaranya mah kayak nggak asing, siapa tau ada Takao Lasso!"

_"Itu emang Takao Lasso, a!"_

Daiki menggenggam tangan Shinta dan membawanya menuju sumber suara. Shinta setengah hati mengikuti Daiki ditambah rasa bimbang, kemarin sore baru saja ia dikuras airmatanya oleh Takao di Taman Lansia, mengabaikan rasa malunya diantara orang yang lalu lalang dikiranya syuting ftv. Pulang kejebak macet kehujanan sampai ganti baju aja gak sadar saking linglungnya. Apa hari ini kejadian serupa harus terulang lagi?

Takao Lasso si penyanyi pendatang baru, ikut audisi KDI langsung ditolak katanya mau langsung diorbitin aja sama Purwacaraka. Album pertamanya "Kompilasi Recicle Menyayat Hati" dengan lagu utama Bulan Sapotong berhasil masuk top chart pop sunda selama 4 pekan berturut-turut sedangkan recicle Demi Cintanya Kerispatih baru tiga hari rilis langsung masuk chart 10 besar acara musik lalalayeyeye. Bukannya Takao tidak berniat menyanyikan lagu baru, Kang Purwa sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan 10 lagu siap rekam tapi entah kenapa Takao memilih recicle lagu-lagu hits yang ia suka dan semua lagu yang dinyanyikannya laku keras sebagai RBT termasuk di nukieu Shinta karena Daiki yang pasang.

"Itu beneran Takao Lasso neng,"

Raut penuh kebahagiaan memancar di wajah Daiki yang akhirnya bisa melihat penyanyi favoritnya bernyanyi secara live. Andaikan Shinta memberitahu siapa itu Takao Lasso, apakah Daiki masih bisa secerah itu? Shinta menunduk dalam resah. Matanya tak sanggup melihat sosok 175 cm yang berdiri mantap berkemeja biru sebiru angkot Daiki diatas panggung itu.

"A, neng pengen ke toilet dulu yah,"

"Mau dianter? Tempatnya agak jauh loh,"

"Ada penunjuk jalan kok, hape juga masih berpulsa, aa nonton dulu aja, neng tau aa pasti seneng banget liat Takao Lasso,"

"Beneran yah gak akan nyasar? Kalo ada apa-apa mah adzan aja,"

"Neng bukan balita tenang aja!"

Shinta berjalan setengah lari, Daiki terus memperhatikan punggungnya sampai lenyap di belokan. Perhatiannya pun kembali pada Takao Lasso yang sekarang menyanyikan lagu Demi Cinta. Daiki sebenarnya agak bingung juga sama si Takao Lasso, dipikir-pikir lagu yang di recicle genrenya rata-rata jleb, mau pop, hip-hop, country, pop sunda, dangdut, k-pop, sampai yang jelas-jelas ballad.

Shinta berbohong, toilet bukan jadi destinasinya. Shinta masuk ke museum binatang yang sepi dan menangis lagi di depan etalase awetan bayi-bayi binatang. Sebelumnya Shinta beli tiket masuk dan sempat di'ketrek' bapak penjaga loket yang langsung dikasih glare.

_Jujur aku tak kuasa~Saat terakhir ku genggam tanganmu~_

_Namun yang pasti terjadi~Kita mungkin tak bersama lagi~_

_Bila nanti esok hari~Kutemukan dirimu bahagia~_

_Izinkan aku titipkan~Kisah cinta kita~~_

Bahkan sudah sejauh ini gema suaranya masih terdengar. Shinta tidak bawa tisu, oblongnya jadi korban tapi beruntung warnanya hitam. Lagu Takao kali ini masih dari album menyayat hati sukses menghempaskan perasaan Shinta ke dalam Ngarai Sianok.

.

.

"Yah, ini lagu terakhir dari saya di perjumpaan kita kali ini, lagu ini paling saya suka, penyanyi aslinya pasti udah pada tahu, saya tidak mengaransemen jauh dari yang asli, semoga kalian juga suka yaah!"

Sudah 45 menit sejak Shinta pergi ke toilet dan sampai penampilan Takao selesai sebanyak 5 lagu dia belum kunjung kembali. Daiki melihat sekitarnya, kalau Shinta beneran nyasar Daiki punya bahan bagus untuk dibawa pulang. Sayangnya bukan cuma bahan yang Daiki pikirkan, ia jelas-jelas cemas sekarang. Daiki tahu dan sangat tahu istrinya bukan perempuan biasa. Mulai dari tinggi, cup, dan wajah diatas strata finalis Mojang-Jajaka Jawa Barat. Walaupun penampilannya sengaja tidak Daiki glamorkan dengan untaian perhiasan emas putih, permata, dan berlian puluhan karat. Shinta punya sesuatu yang paling glamor dan hanya Daiki yang boleh memilikinya.

_Masih aya sesa rasa cinta dina jero dada hese leungitna~(Masih ada sisa rasa cinta di dalam hati sulit untuk hilang)_

_Najan mindeung mopohokeunnana mapalerkeunnana tapi teu bisa~(Walaupun aku sering mencoba melupakannya, aku tak bisa)_

_Sakapeung mah ngarasa kasiksa lamun datang sono ka manehna~(Terkadang aku merasa tersiksa kalau rasa rindu ini sudah datang)_

_Tapi da lah kudu dikumaha~ngan saukur bisa ngusapan dada~(Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa mengusap dada)_

Jujur, Shinta benar-benar tidak menikmati tamasya perdananya bersama Daiki ini. Semua bukan salah Daiki tapi Shinta tidak berani menyalahkan orang yang mengobrak-abrik perasaannya sekarang. Shinta tidak mau Daiki melihatnya berwajah memprihatinkan seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu Shinta berkeliling sendirian menghibur diri melihat keindahan merak yang membentangkan ekornya, ikan-ikan di kolam yang semangat memperebutkan roti yang dibelinya, sampai memperhatikan kobra di etalase kaca yang sedang menelan tikus makan siangnya dengan perlahan. Semuanya Shinta lakukan untuk mengalihkan pendengarannya.

_Cinta urang duaan anu kungsi kasorang ukur tinggal impian~(Cinta kita berdua yang sudah kita lalui hanya tinggal impian)_

_Lampah urang duaan anu kungsi kasorang ukur tinggal sawangan~(Langkah kita berdua yang sudah kita lalui hanya tinggal bayangnya)_

_Cinta nu kungsi aya ukur tinggal carita ukur tinggal sesana~(Cinta yang pernah ada hanya tinggal cerita hanya tinggal sisanya)_

_Hese pisan leungitna hese pisan pohona masih keneh can bisa~(Sulit sekali untuk hilang sulit sekali melupakannya aku masih belum bisa)_

Shinta ingin memakai earphone dengan volume full di nukieunya, sayang earphonenya tertukar dengan galaxy s5 nya Daiki. Konektornya masuk, tapi suaranya tidak keluar satu desibelpun dari speakernya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Takao Lasso sekarang boleh genre pop sunda dengan musik non-ballad, tapi lirik dan penghayatannya begitu terasa oleh Shinta sampai pundung lagi di depan etalase kura-kura aligator.

"Mah, teteh rambut ijo itu kenapa?" Seorang anak yang berada tidak jauh dari Shinta dan sedang dipangku ibunya untuk melihat ular-ular besar dan iguana di kandang kawat teralihkan perhatiannya pada Shinta yang menunduk di pagar besi.

"Mamah gak tau a, mending jangan diganggu mungkin dia lagi sedih banget,"

"Ihh mamah gak boleh gitu, mamah harusnya hibur teteh itu dong, kasian dia gak punya temen,"

"Yaudah kita samperin, aa mah kalo liat cewek cantik sendirian gak pernah bisa diem,"

Ibu muda berwajah manis berbadan mungil berambut legam sepunggung itu menghampiri Shinta. Dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat wajah Shinta yang tertunduk.

"Teh, maaf ganggu teteh kenapa nangis disini?"

Shinta mengangkat wajahnya, mata dan hidungnya merah, pipi mulusnya basah, kacamatanya berembun.

"Teh Shun?" Kata Shinta dengan suara yang masih parau.

"Eh? Shinta? Kirain teh siapa rambutnya ijo, kenapa kamu nangis disini?"

Ternyata tetangga sebelahnya, Moriyama Shundari bersama dengan anaknya yang baru 3 tahun. Moriyama Shun satu tahun lebih tua dari Shinta, jadi jangan tanya dia menikah umur berapa dan bagaimana dengan sekolahnya. Suaminya, Moriyama Yoshitaka umurnya seperempat abad, status PNS muda bin ganteng di Dinas Perikanan Kota Bandung. Jangan tanya juga bagaimana Yoshitaka bisa menikahi gadis SMK jurusan akuntansi masih bau kencur sepolos Teteh Izuki Shundari kala itu.

"Mah kenal teteh cantik ini?"

"Ish aa, jangan genit deh! Shin kamu teh kenapa? Aa Daikinya mana? Kamu datang sendirian?"

"Aa Daiki lagi nonton musik live,"

Shinta menanggalkan kacamatanya dan menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tunggu bentar yah, teteh mau nyari Ayahnya Shota dulu,"

Shun menghampiri Yoshitaka yang baru saja datang dari arah konser musik live, dan sangat kebetulan Daiki ikut bersamanya.

"Yah, bawa Shota ke taman bermain dong,"

"Lho, emang mamah mau kemana?"

"Mamah ketemu Shinta lagi nangis di kandang kura-kura, kasian dia butuh temen curhat,"

"Eh mah, tapi ini Daik,-"

"Nanti mamah nyusul Ayah duluan aja, udah yaa, awas Shota jangan dibawa naik korsel nanti muntah!"

Shundari ibu muda berpostur belia, paras ayu boleh dia miliki tapi bolonnya masih belum tertolong. Meninggalkan suaminya dan Daiki yang jelas-jelas suami Shinta yang sedang mencari purbasarinya itu.

"Ki, ikutin Shun aja atuh, punten istri saya terlalu manis sampe komplikasi sama bolon,"

"Kalem aja lah, asal udah sama istri akang mah saya juga tenang,"

"Naa ari kamu! Istri nangis bukannya disamperin!"

"Kalau disamperin juga mau digimanain atuh? Saya mah bukan raja gombal punten kang!"

"Raja gombal juga produktif euy punten! Gimana kamu bisa tau masalahnya si Shinta atuh kalo nggak diajak ngobrol?"

"Tar atuh gampang kang, biar lebih kondusif mah mending di rumah aja,"

"Di rumah, lebih jelasnya di kamar yah?"

"Yah, gimana weh caranya mah,"

.

.

"Shin, minum dulu nih, sampe sisimekkeun (sesegukkan) gitu kamu,"

Shun memberikan kempis air minumnya Shota untuk Shinta, mereka duduk di depan danau buatan tempat bersepeda air.

"Makasih teh, rasanya kayak SGM,"

"Sok atuh cerita sama teteh, kenapa kamu kayak gini? Diapain sama Aa Daiki?"

Shinta menggeleng.

"Terus kenapa atuh? Kamu sedih liat binatang disini dikekang semua? Kalo mereka dilepasin namanya bukan jadi kebun binatang lagi atuh, kebun binasa meureun(mungkin),"

"Teh, plis teh jangan ngebodor, Shinta kasian sama teteh,"

"Jadi kamu nangis gegara teteh? Atuh maafin teteh Shin salah teteh apa?"

"Ng, nggak kok bukan sama teteh,"

"Ohh, syukur atuh kalo bukan sama teteh,"

"Teh, Shinta boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Asal nggak nanya cash flow statement mah sok aja,"

"Misalkan teteh jadi pendaki, suatu hari teteh mendaki sendirian teteh jatuh ke jurang tapi masih kesangkut di dinding tebing, teteh bawa ransel yang berat dan isinya penting banget buat teteh sampai ke puncak, tapi tali yang nahan teteh biar gak jatuh gak akan bertahan kalau teteh masih bawa ransel itu, teteh bakalan gimana?"

"Mungkin teteh pasrah, liat sampai dimana talinya bisa menahan beban teteh,"

"Alasannya?"

"Jangankan manjat gunung Shin, manjat pohon aja teteh gak bisa atuh,"

"Teh ini kan misal!"

"Yaa atuh teteh mana tau, yang pasti teteh masih pengen hidup karena ada suami dan anak teteh, selama masih ada tali sama alat panjat yang kayak pacul itu, teteh pilih buang ransel teteh lah,"

"Tapi kan teh, di ransel itu isinya ada bekal makan-minum, gimana teteh bisa hidup kalo perut kosong?"

"Yang teteh tonton di jejak petualang mah, alam liar juga menyediakan banyak pasokan makanan buat kita, walaupun rasanya gak terlalu enak seenggaknya bisa membuat kita bertahan apa salahnya?"

"Membuang ransel itu terlalu banyak gak enaknya,"

"Tapi Shin, hubungannya pendaki sama kamu nangis itu apa? Mau hiking ke gunung mah ajak aja suami kamu atuh,"

"Teh, tau resep obat hati nggak?"

"Astagfirullah Shin, kamu kena lever?"

"Maksud Shinta buat menenangkan hati,"

"Ohh, dengerin aja lagunya Opick Teppei yang Tombo Ati,"

"Udah tapi Shinta gak ngerti bahasa jawa,"

"Yang versi Indonesianya atuh, obat hati, penyanyinya kalo nggak salah Kouki Gutawa, katanya bakal dibuat versi sundanya juga, Landong Hate, teteh punya lagunya mau di bluetooth gak?"

"Teh ngajak berantem?"

"Aduh maaf teteh gak inget hape kamu monokrom,"

"Gak usah disebutin lagi juga bisa kan?!"

.

.

.

_Aku udah kasih kamu kode_

_Bahkan sejak SMP_

_Kalau saja aku gak ikut mamih papih ke Cikeas_

_Aku pengen banget jadi someone special di hati kamu waktu itu, sama seperti someone yang kamu tangisin itu_

_Masih adakah sedikit ruang di hati kamu buat aku?_

_Atau perasaanmu untukku hanyalah hubungan yang terikat logam di jari manis ini?_

Daiki duduk merenung di ayunan, ia ikut bersama Yoshitaka dan anaknya ke taman bermain karena Daiki berfirasat Shinta kembali bersama dengan istrinya Yoshitaka, Shundari. Siapa bilang Daiki tidak sakit melihat istrinya menangis tanpa Daiki tahu sebabnya di depan matanya sendiri, tidak, bahkan sejak Daiki memperhatikan punggung itu menjauh darinya dengan alibi mencari toilet.

_Lagu-lagu Takao Lasso emang nyelekit_

_Maaf tapi aa ngefans banget sama dia neng_

_Biarpun neng tak suka dan menolak dan nangis se-Freeport_

_Izinkan aa buat egois sekali aja_

_Lupakanlah masa lalumu neng, gak peduli siapa dia lihat di depanmu ada apa, ada siapa, untuk apa neng terima aa kalau hati ada di tempat lain?_

"Om, om," Daiki sadar dari lamunan saat Shota mencolek lengannya.

"Lho, ayah kamu kemana?" Daiki mengangkat Shota yang memberi kode minta dipangku dan mendudukkannya di pahanya.

"Ayah ke toilet,"

"Kamu kesini sendirian?"

"Tadi Ayah bawa Sho kesini, omnya diem mulu,"

"Ohh, maaf om gak liat,"

"Om, Sho boleh nanya gak?"

"Nanya apa?"

"Teteh cantik rambut ijo yang sama mamah, siapanya om?"

"Itu istri om, namanya Shinta,"

"Kok bisa?"

"Bisa apa maksudnya?"

"Kok Teh Shinta bisa jadi istri om? Teh Shinta kan cantik, Om Daiki item,"

Daiki tersenyum apek, _Ini anak diracunin apa sama bapaknya? Perasaan masih kecil tapi kosakatanya udah nyebelin kayak bapaknya yahh._

"Kamu tanya sendiri aja sama Tante Shinta, tapi item-item juga tetep ganteng kan?"

"Gantengan Sho sama Ayah Shota lah,"

Tak lama Shundari pun datang menghampiri Daiki dan Shota, disusul Shinta dibelakangnya yang membawa kempis minum Shota.

"Teh Shun ini kempisnya ketinggalan,"

Mereka saling bertemu pandang, sembap dan merah di wajah Shinta sudah hilang namun Shinta bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu. Begitupun Daiki, setelah memberikan Shota ke pangkuan mamahnya lagi dia menghampiri Shinta dan mendekati telinganya.

"Yang gak akan nyasar," Sindir Daiki, padahal Daiki tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Neng cari Aa di konser Takao Lasso udah gak ada, yaudah neng ikut Teh Shun," Elak Shinta, sama tidak jujurnya dengan Daiki.

"Orang Takao Lassonya udahan, yaa ngapain lagi disana?"

"Terus kenapa Aa disini?"

"Ketemu Kang Mori, nitipin anaknya soalnya mau ke toilet,"

"Neng telepon gak diangkat,"

"Hape aa ditaro di ransel,"

"Tapi tadi bisa sms,"

"Tadi kapan?"

"Tadi, tadi di depan kandang lut- yaudah terserah,"

Daiki kembali menghampiri ayunan tapi kali ini dia tidak duduk. Shinta memperhatikan Daiki menepuk-nepuk jok ayunan, kode untuknya duduk disana.

Shundari sudah sibuk kembali dengan dunianya dan Shota, meninggalkan Shinta dan Daiki menuju perosotan berjembatan tali.

"Neng, nemu kempis dimana lucu banget,"

Daiki menggoda Shinta yang berkalung kempis Shota bergambar Elsa-Anna.

"Ck, tau ahh si Teh Shun pikunnya keterlaluan, neng sengaja kalungin biar dia inget tapi malah serasa jadi tempat penitipan,"

"Tapi neng pantes kok pake itu,"

"Bully aja a terus,"

"Ehh, tapi neng udah laper belum? Aa mah iya,"

"Mau makan dimana? Tempat duduk disini keisi semua,"

"Ikut aa yuk, aa inget tempat kesukaan aa sama almarhum abah dimana, semoga aja gak berubah,"

"Tapi Teh Shun,"

"Dia juga punya suami, pokoknya aa mau berdua aja sama neng, kempisnya balikin besok aja lah,"

.

.

Daiki membawa Shinta ke tempat yang katanya kesukaan Daiki dan kakeknya. Tempat yang terlihat tidak istimewa, biasa, dan tidak wow dimata Shinta. Setelah Daiki menggelar tikar dari nenek penyewa yang tidak jauh mereka pun duduk bersama, berdampingan di bawah pohon mahoni yang tidak bersemut.

"Ini tempatnya a?"

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Kirain didepan kandang buaya, harimau, semacam itulah,"

"Kalo neng mau kesana hayu atuh,"

"Gak usah, disini aja!"

Daiki pun mengeluarkan semua bekal perang di dalam ranselnya, semuanya tersusun rapi berwadahkan rantang tupperware warna-warni. Sampai nasi timbel yang sudah dibungkus daun pisang dan plastik alumunium dimasukkan ke dalam tupperware juga, sesuai dengan primbonnya, higienis adalah nomor satu bagi seorang virgo.

Hari senin tidak seramai akhir pekan sehingga suara binatang dari yang paling garang sampai yang paling merdu bisa terdengar oleh Daiki dan Shinta. Konser musik pun sudah senyap sejak sang _ace_, Takao Lasso selesai dengan penampilan memukau khalayak pengunjung.

"Kacang merah yang neng beli gak dimasak a?" Shinta mengamati semua isi tupperware yang ada dihadapannya dan tidak ada hidangan berkuah kesukaannya, sayur asem.

"Tuhh yang di wadah hijau rendang kacang gak keliatan neng? Maaf sama aa gak disayur asemin soalnya aa gak tau harus ngewadahinnya kemana, dingin gak akan enak kan?"

"Gak usah minta maaf," _(Dimasakkin aja udah lebih dari cukup, a)_

"Tadinya sih aa kepikiran bawa pake termos,"

"Ini juga enak kok," Maksud hati bergumam malah terdengar. Daiki tersenyum bahagia dan puas Shinta akhirnya bisa keceplosan memuji masakannya.

_Pepatah bilang cinta datang dari mata turun ke hati_

_Tapi karena matamu bermasalah_

_Aku akan menjadikannya dari perut naik ke hati_

_Perlahan tapi pasti, izinkan aku melumpuhkan ingatan yang sulit kau buang itu_

.

Titik-titik air mulai jatuh ke tanah tepat setelah mereka selesai menikmati santap siang berdua. Shinta membantu Daiki mengemasi tupperwarenya lagi yang bebannya sudah berkurang drastis. Sementara Daiki mengembalikan tikar sewaan dan membantu si nenek penyewa memindahkan tikar-tikarnya ke tempat teduh sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Diam-diam Daiki membayar tikar sewaan lebih dari yang nenek penyewa hargakan. Bukan maksud berbohong tapi Daiki mencoba mempraktekan ilmu sedekah sesuai dengan apa yang didengarnya di 101.5 fm.

Panjang umur untuk sang hujan yang sudah difikirkan turun tepat saat Daiki selesai membantu nenek penyewa dan hendak menghampiri Shinta. Sudah turunnya cepat keroyokan pula, Daiki berlari sambil memasang hoodie jaketnya.

Shinta sudah berdiri manis menunggunya dibawah pohon mahoni legendaris.

"Neng cuma bawa satu payung," ujar Shinta dengan nada ketus tapi raut tak selaras.

"Neng pake sendiri aja, jaket aa parasit gak akan tembus air,"

"Tapi celana aa,"

"Yang penting gak basah semuanya, yuk cari tempat teduh,"

Katanya air adalah elemen seorang cancer, oleh sebab itu katanya juga hujan memberi pengaruh besar bagi mereka di zodiak ini. Seperti yang dialami Shinta sekarang, hujan yang makin deras bukan membuntukan daya khayalnya justru membuat otaknya menghasilkan komplikasi antara imajinasi dan kenangan berarti.

_"Bakao, ayo cepet hujannya makin gede!"_

_"Ahh percuma aja, lari kehujanan jalan juga kehujanan,"_

_"Bukannya aku kasian yah, kenapa kamu bisa sebego ini sih? Kamu kasih pinjem aku payung sendirinya malah hujan-hujanan! Aku gak akan tanggung jawab kalo kamu sakit!"_

_"Siapa bilang payung itu gratis Midorima Shintarou?"_

_"Maksudmu aku harus bayar kayak ojek payung? Oke gampang!"_

_"Tapi bukan sama uang,"_

_"Apaan sih? Ribet banget,"_

_"Bayar pakai hati kamu yaah, Shin~"_

"BRUUK!"

Ransel yang Shinta keukeuh ingin dibawa olehnya jatuh dan menghasilkan bunyi benturan sesama wadah kosong didalamnya. Bersamaan dengan Shinta yang terpeleset dengan kaki kanan yang duluan seluncur, posisinya jadi duduk meminggir. Sakitnya tidak seberapa tapi basahnya bukan main. Malunya juga bukan main.

Air yang membasahi wajah Shinta menutup air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar lagi dari pelupuknya. Kenapa otaknya harus kembali memutar kaset yang sudah lama ia taruh di rak daur ulang?

Shinta merasakan kepalanya tidak dijatuhi rintik hujan lagi. Hangat, ada yang melindunginya dari dingin air.

Daiki berjongkok disampingnya, jaket yang dikenakannya sudah tanggal dan dipakai untuk melindungi kepala dan setengah badan istrinya. Daiki tahu Shinta sudah melamun lagi dan apa yang diprediksinya pun terjadi setelah ia selesai memikirkan detik ketiga. Oleh sebab itu Daiki tidak tertawa, walaupun ini akan menjadi bahan yang sangat bagus untuk sepulang dari sini nanti.

"Jatuh?"

"Keliatannya apa?!"

"Cuma mau mastiin aja, sakit nggak?"

Jawaban Shinta hanya gelengan dengan kepala yang tertunduk, rasa bersalah pun dirasakan Shinta pada suaminya. Sayang lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Sok atuh berdiri lagi, hujannya gak bisa diajak kompromi, atau mau digendong?"

"Iya da Digo-Sisi, Tristan-Nayla,"

"Kita mah lebih so sweet dari mereka ahh,"

Shinta memilih berdiri dengan bantuan Daiki meskipun otaknya berekspektasi lebih. Payung sudah tidak memiliki kegunaan berarti, seperti layaknya adegan paling sering dibuat drama se-mancanegara. Shinta sudah tidak memikirkan betapa jutaannya hadiah Mamah Shoichi dan ponsel monokromnya yang sungguh tahan banting yang nilai pulsanya lebih besar dari nilai barangnya, karena Daiki dan jaketnya memeluknya memberi rasa aman di hati Shinta.

"A, malu ihh udah kayak sinetron banget,"

"Lebih malu mana sama kepeleset?"

"Kan nggak ada orang yang liat,"

"Yaudah ini juga sama,"

Dua orang bersama, satu menyaksikan mereka. Satu yang begitu sengsara hatinya, dibilang sedih dia bahagia, tapi untuk bahagia dia masih merasakan tusukan-tusukan kecil amat perih didadanya. Takao Lasso entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana, tidak dekat tapi masih bisa melihat mereka. Mata rajawalinya sangat tajam untuk mengenali sosok jangkung bersurai hijau diantara dekapan pria berkulit legam tak kalah jangkung.

_Dia pria yang sangat sangat beruntung, Shin_

_Aku yakin pilihanmu nggak salah, karena dia pasti bukan gemini atau leo_

_Akhirnya kamu bisa merasakan momen dramatis yang kamu mau kan Shin?_

_Kalau itu aku malah gagal klimaks jadinya_

Takao pun kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan berlalu menuju tujuan awalnya tempat parkir. Bandung kelabu makin kelabu tatkala hati kembali menuju masa lalu, tapi lebih kelabu lagi ketika kacamata hitam menutup pandanganmu. Rintik hujan jadi pengiring saat Takao sedikit mendendangkan lagu grup band The Nasib.

_Lupakan aku, kembali padanya, aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu_

_Kucintaimu, tak berarti bahwa, ku harus memilikimu s'lamanya~~_

"Lagunya enak juga ternyata, buat list album baru ahh~"

**bersambung**

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Mohon maaf sudah dibuat nunggu satu bulan hanya untuk chapter ini yang mungkin feelnya kurang terasa nggak kayak sebelumnya. Pokoknya terima kasih buat para pengikut dan pembaca setia, tetap setia dengan cinta tanpa batas ini, sekali lagi mohon maaf sekali jika kalian tidak dibikin satisficated dan gregedt dengan chapter ini, semoga nggak menyesal bacanya *deepbow *salamhormat ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurobas © mas fujimaki tadatoshi**

**Bahasa tidak sesuai eyd, campur, campur**

.

.

.

.

_(—Shin-chan, tunggu aku ya. Nanti kalau kita ketemu Mamah kamu, aku bakal bawain colenak, roti unyil sama lapis bogor yang banyak. Aku bakal jadi suami yang baik makanya aku rela ke luar negeri supaya aku jadi pengacara yang hebat. Janji ya?)_

_(—Shin-chan, tunggu aku ya. Kamu belajar yang bener jadi dokter, biar kita jadi kopel paling keren di Bandung oke? Uang kita banyak nanti kita beli rumah di daerah Setiabudi biar deket ke CFD sama Lembang)_

_(—Shin-chan?)_

.

* * *

Daiki menekan tombol remote dan duduk menyilang kaki di sofa. Posenya mirip orang kaya yang menikmati indahnya Hawaii. Berita di pagi hari tidak jauh seputar kampanye capres. Saling menyerang dan menjatuhkan. Dunia politik itu kejam namun indah bagi beberapa orang. Daiki menopang dagu, menguap dan mengganti channel. Shinta keluar dari kamar masih mengenakan mukena.

_Astaghfirullah…_ Shinta beristighfar. Kakinya gemetaran, antara ingin menjerit, menumpahkan airmata. Alhasil, jantungnya berdebar, tangannya bersandar di dinding, lidahnya tidak berhenti menyebut. Shinta ketakutan. Sosok itu ada di kegelapan shubuh, ada di kursi…

_Siapa dia? Kenapa ada disini? Astaghfirullah…__ kenapa? Kenapa?_

"Ouch! Oi Neng?!" Daiki mengguncang-guncang bahu Shinta. Ekspresi Shinta pucat dan pias, matanya seperti keran, terus mengalirkan airmata dan bicaranya terpatah-patah. Atmosfir mereka berubah menjadi slow-motion. Tiba-tiba Daiki merinding hebat melihat kaku ekspresi Shinta.

"Kunaon?!" Daiki biasanya santai menghadapi masalah tapi kalau menyangkut Shinta sampai seperti ini… jadi panik juga hahaha.

"Aya ju-jurig no-nodayo,"

"Ma-mana?" Daiki memutar kepalanya patah-patah, sama penakutnya dengan Shinta (malah lebih) memerhatikan sekeliling dan mendeteksi ada tiadanya makhluk astral yang membuat Shinta menangis.

"Hareupeun Neng," Shinta mengambil napas, "Nodayo,"

Hening menjadi jeda bagi mereka berdua.

Yang di depan Shinta…?

Daiki?

"Eh dasar! Suganteh beneran aya!" sentak Daiki kasar. Urusan ghaib, Daiki belum sembuh juga dari SMP. Shinta menakut-nakutinya.

"Neng kira Aa ju-jurig…" kali ini Shinta menangis karena kaget, ini _the first time in whole world_, Daiki membentaknya. "Ya mata eneng kan minus jadi nggak keliatan?!" katanya parau dan kesal. _Siapa juga yang mau punya mata minus?! Abong-abong hidup di dunia Blu-Ray, Aa nggak pernah tau 'kan dunia 3GP?! _

_Ah, iya si eneng kan matanya bermasalah. Harusnya aku tau kalau minus tiga pas itu udah bagaikan dunia 3GP… _

"Iya yaudah, nanti pakai kacamatanya," tapi Daiki tadi tidak sadar. Nadanya juga berubah menjadi seperti biasa, tidak tahu Shinta ketakutan karena suaranya. "Kan udah dibilangin kegantengan Aa cukup neng rasakan nggak perlu Neng liat,"

Shinta yang terlanjur kesal, membungkam dan membuang muka. Daiki mengernyit heran dan mencubit hidung Shinta. Shinta menatapnya dengan gahar dicampur judes. "Gausah cubit-cubit!" _ganteng cuman di beberapa momen!_

"Yaudah cepetan berdiri!" yang namanya laki-laki memang seperti ini. Kata romantis tidak berlaku selamanya. "Berhenti nangis!" _Udah Neng jangan nangis. Kalau liat Neng nangis Aa ikutan sedih!_

"Iya, maaf!" Shinta menepis uluran tangan Daiki dan berdiri sendiri, "Oke neng gabakal lagi takut sama hantu! Puas?!"

Ah… Daiki menahan dirinya seketika. Bagi laki-laki mana pun, membentak perempuan karena hal sepele adalah memalukan. Daiki mendengus (kesal pada dirinya sendiri) dan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Penerangan seolah menyinari penglihatan Shinta yang buram dan versi Daiki yang samar-samar terlihat lebih berbentuk di retina matanya. ah, Shinta menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan ngambek atuh," kata Daiki bersandar di sofa. Ingin minta maaf tapi otaknya buntu. Selama hidupnya Daiki minta maaf hanya sama si Mamah yang kalau menjatuhkan hukuman tidak pernah segan-segan. Makanya, agak sulit juga minta maaf sama perempuan (mau-mau tapi malu) macam neng Shinta. Shinta daritadi diam terus dan membuat sesuatu di dapur. Ia menghiraukan ketrekan, siulan dan godaan Daiki. _Sudi nanggepin si Aa…_

_Ah yaudahlah nanti juga bageur deui_… putus Daiki.

Pembawa berita hari ini sepertinya baru debut. Daiki menunggu kemunculan Junpei Hyuuga dan sekarang diganti oleh wanita pirang berkacamata merah. Matanya hijau dan suaranya beraksen Amerika. Mirip Cinta Laura versi normal dan lumayan berwibawa. _Ah, si Alex, rek naon aya di dieu_ (mau ngapain disini) tak disangka Daiki tahu nama si pembawa berita. _Masih geulisan si Neng_, Daiki bersikukuh. Shinta menuangkan air termos ke dalam gelas dan suara sendok yang berputar terdengar oleh Daiki.

"Wah, pembawa acara berita baru ya," celetuk Shinta tiba-tiba. Lupa kalau mereka lagi musuhan.

Daiki mengangguk tidak berminat setelah melihat kemunculan Alex. Shinta menyadarinya (padahal cup Alex sepertinya lebih besar dari Julia Perez) dan tidak melanjutkan komentarnya.

"Neng, si Akashi nyapres?!" Daiki yang semula bersandar santai, segera menegak melihat foto seorang Raden terkenal, anak kesultanan Yogyakarta yang disebut-sebut sepupu pangeran Charles, keponakan Ratu Letizia & Pangeran Ferdinand dan cucu Kaisar Jepang ada di berita. Shinta mengangsurkan esteemje (susu telur madu jahe) untuk Daiki dan teh hangat untuknya. "Itu Raden Mas Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou Sadomangkubowono Rakuzandiningrat Kusumadiharja XIV kan?!"

Satu gambar dalam ukuran dua puluh satu inchi televisi, memajang potret Akashi Seijuurou dalam kostum militernya. Latar belakangnya adalah perusahaan tekstil nomor satu di Asia, Seijuuroutex. Ia menunggang kuda putih yang terkenal akan kehebatan dalam berpacu di arena, Yukimaru. Akashi terlihat lebih absolut dari boncabe dan cengek domba mana pun. Tentara dan pekerja berbaris hingga ujungnya pun tak tertangkap kamera. Akashi tampil dengan kesan elegan, mistis, dan misterius sekaligus.

"Ngapain dia disini?" Daiki terus mengeskpresikan keterkejutannya, "Oi, watir euy (kasian ei) sama capres lain!"

_Suatu hari, Shintarou, kamu akan melihat sosok asliku. Kamu selalu menghindariku untuk sesuatu yang begitu banyak kekurangan. Kamu pikir aku menyerah adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar. Suatu hari nanti, kamu akan tunduk padaku dan menyaksikan bahwa aku berkuasa dan mudah hanya untuk membuatmu menatapku. Aku akan selalu menang dan akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Jadi, tunggulah saat kamu datang menghampiriku bahkan dengan kaki terseok-seok._

"Aa gasalah liat 'kan?" Daiki bengong dan mengagetkan Shinta dari lamunannya. "Oi, Neng ini mah gausah pemilu lagi lah nggak perlu, Aa yakin dia mash pasti menang telak, Neng, pasti," Daiki menyimpulkan pilpres tahun ini akan terjadi aklamasi suara dimana perbandingannya 99% : 1% sudahlah, Daiki kasihan dengan lawan capres Akashi. Maso benar nantangin Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan pertengkaran tadi seolah tidak terjadi dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Barangkali Daiki memang berniat melupakannya dan Shinta berpikir apa manfaatnya bertengkar dengan Daiki? Di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Shinta tidak mengambil kacamatanya, biarlah, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan versi buram Daiki kecuali saat ehem.

Shinta mengulum senyum geli. Seorang Aomine Daiki saja sampai hapal nama orang bak lokomotif tujuh gerbong. Pasti ini orang kesohor luar biasa. Daiki masih menggeleng tidak percaya dan Shinta mengangguk untuk meyakinkan bahwa penglihatan Daiki tidaklah salah.

Daiki belum habis pikir. Pasalnya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang memiliki segalanya dan tak pernah kekurangan apapun. Bagi seorang Akashi, Ferarri dan lamborghini hanya setara beli dua bungkus mie sarimi. Bah, palingan dia makan steak berasa beli makan bebek. Ah, minum wine juga berasa minum ades kali ya. Makanya, Daiki heran, untuk apa menjabat sebagai presiden kalau sudah punya semuanya?

"Udah deh A," Shinta menyesap tehnya. "Itu 'kan keputusan Aa Sei," sahut Shinta kalem. Dan sedetik selanjutnya, Shinta terkesiap. Ia kelepasan bicara.

"Apa neng?" Sialnya, Daiki punya pendengaran yang bagus. Ia menatap Shinta penasaran sembari menaruh gelas di atas laci.

"Ha?" Shinta berpura-pura, dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Daiki bersidekap dan semakin melancarkan tatapan menyelidik, "Apa A?"

"Tadi Neng nyebut Akashi pake 'Aa-aa' segala." Ujar Daiki langsung pada poin utama. Selama ini, Shinta tidak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan Aa kecuali dengan Daiki.

"Ah—a, Aa aja yang salah denger kali," teh yang dipegang Shinta sebentar lagi habis. Menjadi pembohong adalah kelemahan Shinta yang terbesar. Justru karena itu, Daiki mempercayai Shinta sepenuh hatinya. Daiki menunggu Shinta menyelesaikan minumannya.

"Nggak salah denger. Penasaran aja, ngapain si Akashi dipanggil pake aa segala. Lagian Neng juga keliatannya udah kenal banget." Pernyataan simpel Daiki menonjok batin Shinta dengan telak.

"A, barusan Akashi poninya pendek. Kasep. Berasa liat Aa, Neng khilaf." Otak Shinta berhasil menemukan argumen random tapi kebenarannya bisa dibuktikan seratus persen. Akashi yang sekarang tampil lebih keren, ganteng, dan tampan. "Tapi jujur aja A, tadi Akashi kasep pisan,"

Daiki mencatat poin penting. Seringnya, Shinta mengelak dan mendebatkan argumen Daiki. Sekarang, seolah-olah Shinta mengakui dan minta Shinta melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Dua hal itu patut diacungi jempol dan diberi penghargaan karena Daiki tahu benar istrinya mengidap penyakit tsundere stadium selangkah menuju akhir.

"Heeuh bener. Si Akashi emang kasep pisan," Daiki mengakuinya terang-terangan. Yasudahlah, si Akashi pasti punya banyak waktu untuk luluran dan spa tidak seperti Daiki yang sibuk mencari penumpang di siang hari, keringatan dan panas-panasan. "Tapi punten weh, Aa mah aa, Akashi mah Akashi, neng,"

"Neng seinget Aa mah dulu Neng pemalu. Sekarang mah neng asa jujur hm?" kata Daiki mengingat-ngingat sosok Shinta saat SMP yang pernah sekelas setahun. Sisanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan tahu-tahu status mereka dari kenalan jadi pasangan.

"Dunia terus berubah begitu pun dengan Neng, A,"

"Nodayo teanya kamana tah?"

"Hilang dibawa angin A,"

"Ah tapi neng mah masih adalah nodayo-nodayonya kalo lagi takut,"

Shinta mengiyakan saja. Daiki mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu neng Shinta yang pagi-pagi sudah wangi. Duh, nikmatnya hidup terasa sekarang. Daiki jadi melihat ponselnya sekilas dan tiba-tiba ingin mengajak Shinta pelesiran ke Cikeas. Dua-duanya sudah saling memaafkan tanpa harus bicara. Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang, pengecualian untuk Shinta yang baru saja punya KTP dua tahun dan hidup dalam asuhan orangtua protektif.

"A-a, sebentar pindahin ke berita A, siapa yang menang Dangdut Academy?" Shinta menepuk bahu Daiki. Segera, Daiki mencari channel yang tengah membahas hasil dari konser final antara Takao Lasso dengan Tetsuya Daratista. Dua kontestan dangut tersebut tengah beradu panas dalam acara pencarian bakat yang bergengsi. Jelas saja, setiap hari, Daiki mengirimkan SMS untuk mendukung Takao Lasso sampai servernya mengirimkan balik pesan limit pada Daiki. Beda dengan Shinta yang ponselnya masih layar hijau, _no internet, no camera, no infrared_ apalagi _bluetooth_, mau ngetik saja jempolnya keburu lelah.

'Takao Kazunari atau yang lebih populer dikenal sebagai Takao Lasso sang pelantun lagu 'Sesa Cinta' kini berada di puncak kejayaannya. Setelah single kompilasi recycle menyayat hati laku keras di pasaran dan menembus rekor seratus ribu penjualan dalam sehari, kini ia meraih gelar sebagai juara di Dangdut Academy kemarin malam. Performanya merebut seluruh hati para juri. Mama Bertha dan Ahmad Dhani memberikan standing applause terbaik. Selanjutnya, Takao Lasso akan meluncurkan album baru tanggal 10 Ramadhan akibat permintaan fans yang jumlahnya jauh diluar perkiraan—'

"Yesss Takao menang neng! Takao Lasso! Menaaaanggg!" Daiki bersorak-sorai senang, artis jagoannya berhasil menyabet pulang piala dan hadiah uang tunai jutaan rupiah. Shinta agak begong mendapati reaksi Daiki dan bersyukur dalam hati, _ah, Bakao kamu 'kan kalau nyanyi pake hati. Pastinya juga juri pada jatuh hati… selamat ya… huhu Bakao aku terharu yuhuu…_

(padahal baru kemarin hatinya diobrak-abrik oleh kenangan masa lalu dan Takao membuat segalanya lebih komplikasi)

"Oke neng, ingetin tanggal 10 Ramadhan kita beli album si Takao oke,"

'Saat diwawancarai usai penerimaan piala nomor ahad, Takao Lasso membocorkan konsep albumnya. Genre yang akan diambil oleh Takao Lasso kali ini adalah genre meremas hati, pop dangdut dan pop marawis, terinspirasi dari girlband Girl's Day, the Beatles, Siti Nurhaliza dan Trio Kwek-kwek—k—'

Shinta tanpa sadar tersenyum cantik. Hingga Daiki terdistraksi dari euforia kemenangan Takao. Shinta bertepuk tangan, persis anak-anak kecil yang pulang dari tempat ngaji dan mendapat snack atau chiki yang dibagikan saat permainan. Daiki sendiri bersarung cap gajah duduk dan berkaos oblong warna hitam. Kegantengannya masih dijamin walau belum mandi (meski Shinta tanpa kacamata sempat khilaf)

"Neng?" Daiki biasanya menemukan wajah non ekspresi Shinta. Atau bibir jemedud atau alis tertekuk. Tapi sekarang, Daiki mengamati wajah Shinta yang damai dan tersenyum tenang ke arah televisi. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Neng Shinta?" barulah Shinta menoleh masih dengan senyum terpasang di bibirnya. Daiki nyengir lima senti dan mencubit gemas ujung hidung Shinta. "Coba kalau Neng tiap hari senyum gini. Geulis pisan," puji Daiki bebas basa-basi langsung ke inti. Shinta mengerjapkan mata dan membuang muka malu. Daiki kalau memuji selalu dengan tampang serius, singkat, padat, jelas dan bisa membuat Shinta yang judes tersipu kesal.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Daiki. Shinta melepas mukena dan menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

"Ke warung, hari ini Aa mau masak apa?" Shinta bertanya sembari melipat mukena dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Muncul lagi dengan mantel panjang warna cokelat Giordano pemberian dari Mama Shoichi yang tak pernah seret uang.

"Tumis kangkung, aja ya Neng. Hampura, kemaren Aa reparasi si ayang ke bengkel, uang hasil narik jadi kepake setengah," maksud Daiki 'ayang' disini adalah mobil angkot kesayangannya. Shinta mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aa gatau tah nggak narik sampai hari apa kata si mas-masnya nanti saya hubungi lagi,"

Shinta menanggapinya dengan santai. "Oke, Aa mau nitip apa lagi?"

Asalnya Daiki ingin cerita waktu reparasi si ayang ke bengkel, para petugas sempat heran, mana ada supir angkot ponselnya Galaxy S V? pakai jaket Giordani sama ngeluarin dompet Vitton Louis. Tidak habis pikir. Ternyata, karburator dan ada beberapa mur yang lepas dari si ayang (alasan belum diketahui). Yasudahlah, Daiki pikir si ayang juga butuh istirahat.

"A, kepangin," Shinta datang dengan sisir dan ikat rambut. Daiki menyanggupi dan mulai menjalin rambut Shinta rapi. Laki-laki itu bersiul dan menciumi rambut Shinta tanpa sepengetahuan empunya. Shinta ke warung harus pakai kaos gombrong dan mantel di bawah lutut. Lengkap pakai kaos kaki. Shinta percaya dengan hasil kerja Daiki, tanpa berkaca terlebih dahulu ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Shinta pamit, salam tangan Daiki dulu. Sholeh banget. Daiki memperhatikan air wajah Shinta yang masih keruh.

Teras rumah mereka memang tidak seberapa, hanya sepetak tanah yang dihias rimbunan bunga sedap malam, bunga vijaya kusuma, pohon mangga dan daun kunyit. Daiki sengaja menanam pohon cabe rawit di tempat tersembunyi dengan alasan yang belum diketahui. Beberapa pot gantung pun menjadi media hidup bunga kacapiring yang subur. Keramik teras bermotif jadul ala rumah-rumah penjajahan Belanda. Kalau pagi-pagi, berasa di surga karena wanginya bunga semerbak bagai parfum alami. Teteh Shun dengan jaket biru melambaikan tangan.

.

"A, di warung mah habis kangkung. Tinggal ikan asin, gimana?" telepon Shinta di tengah hiruk-pikuk ibu-ibu yang menawar harga pada sang pemilik toko. "Atau neng ke pasar aja sama si teteh Shun?"

"Oke, nanti aa smsin apa aja yang harus dibeli,"

"Hmm,"

"Hati-hati,"

"Hmm,"

.

Shinta menyusuri gang haji Ridho bersama teteh Shundari atau yang biasa dipanggil teteh Shun. Keluar dari gang, langsung bertemu jalan raya yang lengang dan terasa luas. Banyak tetangga bilang, dandanan simpel Shinta kadang membuat banyak orang salah paham ada artis terkenal luar negeri yang melarikan diri karena suatu masalah demi cinta dan tinggal di Setiabudi.

Padahal, hanya Shinta yang tahu alasan kenapa ia memilih tinggal di bandung; cita-citanya bersama Takao Lasso yang terselamatkan. Hanya ini yang bisa diwujudkan Shinta, tinggal di rumah sederhana. Ya, Shinta jadi galau dan untung teteh Shun segera melambaikan tangan dan perjuangan Shinta naik angkot dimulai.

"Teh Shun,"

"Jangan galau pagi-pagi atuh Shin, nu kamari keneh yah?" (masih masalah yang kemaren ya?)

"Geuslah tong dipikiran wae sekarang mah Shin, hiduplah dijalan yang udah dipilih oke?"

Shinta terdiam. _Bagaimana bisa aku memilih jalan yang ternyata resikonya sungguh diluar dugaan?_

Tiap kali naik angkot, Shinta selalu menunduk. Kakinya dilipat, dan Shinta anti sepatu berhak. Kemana-mana pakai sepatu teplek atau sandal swallow supaya tidak menyusahkan. Selalu dikepang culun dan dikacamata supaya tidak digoda oknum-oknum cunihin dan menjijaykan. Tapi yang namanya cantik, anak TK juga sering bersiul iseng di depan Shinta.

.

.

Daiki sadar suara Shinta begitu lemah diantara teriakan ibu-ibu yang menawar ikan asin dengan pedagang, terselip gosip jika Prabowo menjalin hubungan dengan Hatta dan Jokowi mati rasa, Daiki heran. Apa gara-gara kehujanan, si Neng jadi lemes?

Tunggu. Lemes karena itu atau karena ini?

Daiki lega. Hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari rumahnya, warung Sakurai terkenal karena keramahan si pemilik toko dan perilakunya yang sedikit-sedikit minta maaf. Katanya sih, si pemilik toko menganut paham, bahwa meminta maaf duluan bukan berarti yang kalah, dan Daiki tahu itu bukan masalahnya.

"Oh," Shinta barusan kaget, monokromnya menjerit di tengah pertikaian massa dan ternyata pelakunya Daiki, "Nitip cabe tanjungnya setengah kilo,"

"Mau bikin apa?"

"Yang pedes," Shinta buruk sangka mendengar jawaban Daiki yang mencurigakan.

"Mm?"

"Pokoknya yang pedes-pedes,"

Telepon diputus dari ujung, menyisakan lautan manusia bertarung demi sembako dan Shinta yang merasa tenaganya menguap entah kemana.

.

Daiki menunggu Shinta dengan sibuk browsing video di Youtube. Jangan berprasangka dengan video yang tidak layak dikonsumsi oleh balita maupun bayi, Daiki menonton tutorial membuat sambel paling mantap di tatar Sunda spesial performance duet Chef Tatsuya dan penduduk lokal. Daiki menghapal takaran rempah-rempah yang harus dicampurkan.

Suara pintu rumah diketuk, Daiki bangkit dari kursi. Bukan suara Shinta.

Oh, pos. Pak mukanya alim amat, pikir Daiki. Pak pos mengangsurkan paket dan Daiki menendatangani lembar sampai di tempat. Ketika dirobek bungkusannya, Daiki mengira kiriman hadiah dari Dangdut Academy yang isinya CD Takao Lasso ori bertandatangan. Ternyata bukan.

"Mas, nanti tolong bilangin ke atasannya, nggak usah lagi ya ngirimin majalah kayak gini," Daiki mengamati cover majalah Vogue, High Class, Forbes dan Uppercut, dikirimkan satu paket ke rumahnya. Pengirimnya: Bank BCA. Huh, ngapain coba ngirimin yang beginian mulu. Udah berapa kali bilang, Daiki lebih suka kalau bonus dari rekeningnya berbentuk bunga atau pembebasan biaya administrasi ketimbang majalah ratusan ribu yang manfaatnya sama sekali tidak terasa bagi Daiki.

"Mas, setau saya, majalah itu cuman dikirimkan dengan pemilik rekening yang jumlahnya sangat besar," komentar si Pak pos.

Daiki mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Keknya salah kirim ah. Bapak sendiri liat saya tinggalnya di gang rumah cuman sepetak, salah kirim pasti,"

Mending majalah Hidayah, SEDAP, Ummi atau Bobo. Si eneng bisa dijailin, Ummi untuk mahligai rumah tangga, dan majalah SEDAP untuk ilmu memasak Daiki.

"Pak—"

"Yaudah majalahnya buat Mas ajalah da saya cuman orang biasa nggak butuh majalah kayak gitu,"

Cih. Untung si Neng gatau. Masalahnya, Shinta tidak bisa dibodohi seperti pak Pos tadi. Alhasil, Daiki menyimpan majalah di tumpukan paling bawah koran dan kumpulan resep masakan Nusantara.

.

Shinta diam saja di kursi sepulang dari pasar. Mukanya datar tapi air wajahnya galau berat.

Daiki akan selalu bersabar dan menahan diri, karena ia sayang Shinta. Gatal tangannya ingin menggelitiki, mulutnya ingin mengejek atau menggoda tapi Daiki tahan. Masalahnya, level kegalauan Shinta dilihat dari tubuhnya yang terhuyung jauh lebih galau daripada di kebun binatang.

_Apakah neng galau karena kemaren kita gak sempet minta tanda tangan Takao Lasso padahal kita satu tempat sama dia Neng? Kalau gitu, Aa juga sama. Kemaren mau beli lightstick Neng malah pergi liat singa, duh aak galau pisan… _

Sudah berbagai topik Daiki keluarkan, mulai dari isu SBY mantan Megawati, burung peliharaan Prabowo mati sampai kisah cinta terlarang antara Ahok dan Jokowi, nihil tanggapan dari Shinta. Perempuan itu hanya sekedar mengangguk-angguk sembari menunduk. _Maaf A… neng lebih milih Aa daripada semuanya…_ bahkan untuk berbicara dalam kepala pun Shinta ngawur.

"Neng mau aa buatin susu dulu?" tawar Daiki setelah ia menyeduhkan segelas susu Appeton Weight untuk Shinta yang kekurangan berat badan. "Atau lagi pingin minum susu Enfagrow?" sungguh, Daiki itu penampilannya bolehlah menakutkan, tapi sikapnya penuh perhatian.

Daiki menghela napas. Dia hapal betul Shinta agak susah disuruh makan. Makanya Daiki sengaja menyeduhkan Shinta dengan susu bubuk beragam merk, SGM (supaya Shinta tetap sehat dan kuat, kalau Shinta sehat dan kuat yang senang juga tentu Daiki), Enfagrow A+ (Daiki terpengaruh iklan, katanya bisa membuat tambah cerdas), Appeton Weight (Daiki juga ingin Shinta nambah berat badan supaya kalau digendong tidak ringan, pinggulnya lebih berisi) dan Prenagen (Ini alasannya hanya Daiki dan Tuhan yang tahu). Berhubung cuacanya dingin, pilihan paling tepat jatuh ke susu Enfagrow A+. Selain vitaminnya lebih lengkap, rasanya juga lebih enak dan ringan ketimbang pesaingnya.

Shinta menyahut dengan gelengan tanpa jiwa, tangannya terkulai lemah. Shinta meraih gelas besar tersebut tanpa menatap Daiki dan meyeruputnya sampai lupa bilang terimakasih. Badan Shinta terasa panas dan keseimbangannya goyah.

"Digosipin di warung lagi? Atau ada anak TK yang nembak Neng?" Shinta jarang keluar dari rumah. Suatu hari, Daiki beli kopi sachetan ke warung dan menguping ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip. Karena masih muda, Shinta sering dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Pokoknya, Daiki jadi darah tinggi sendiri dan memaklumi kenapa Shinta agak pendiam belakangan ini.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Neng sekarang bisa cerita sama Aa,"

Shinta malah melipat lengan di atas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Daiki memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tumis kangkungnya terlebih dahulu. Menggoreng tahu dan tempe bacem plus mengulek sambel. Pagi hari dengan yang pedas-pedas itu terasa afdol bagi Daiki dan tidak bagi Shinta.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan menanggalkan celemek di gantungan dekat loker, Daiki mengambil tempat di samping Shinta yang sedang bersandar dan menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Daiki meraih lengan Shinta pelan-pelan dan menempelkan dahi ke kening Shinta.

Satu kesimpulan, Shinta benar-benar demam. Hawa panas menyebar ketika mulut Shinta mengeluh dan Daiki bertindak cepat. Efek kehujanan dua hari berturut-turut ternyata membawa dampak pada imunitas tubuh Shinta.

Shinta digendong ke dalam kamar dan dibaringkan.

.

Shinta membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu di kamar redup, dan Shinta menebak-nebak sekarang jam berapa.

Mau menjerit tapi lemas. Baju tadi siang sudah berganti jadi baju kelelawar longgar warna hitam. Pilihan yang pas, karena kainnya menyerap keringat. Shinta juga mengintip dalamannya… dan tararaaa… sudah berganti. Motif dan warna favoritnya pula. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daiki? Berarti Shinta barusan pingsan. Sampai yang begini tidak terasa.

"Oi," Daiki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Baru bangun kalahka ngalamun," (baru bangun malah ngelamun) tegur Daiki.

Saking malunya, Shinta meneteskan airmata. Daiki tidak cemas ataupun kaget. Lelaki itu malah nyengir polos dan memamerkan semangkuk bubur spesial untuk Shinta. "Spesial nih buat neng,"

"Kemaren huhujanan ceuk Aa oge ulah sok-sok an embung make jaket," (kemarin hujan-hujanan, kata aa juga jangan sok-sok an gamau pakai jaket) Daiki menyentil dahi Shinta dan yang disentil jemedud tidak terima. Yah, kenapa Daiki tidak sakit padahal yang paling basah kuyup 'kan dia?

"A apaan nih?" Shinta meraba pipi, dahi dan lehernya yang seperti ditempeli sesuatu mirip koyo tapi bukan koyo. Shinta melihat pantulan wajahnya dari ponsel Daiki dan mendelik bengis pada Daiki. _Si Aa ngapain lagi tah?!_

"Bye bye fever," jawab Daiki. "Leher Neng panas yaudah sama Aa ditempelin aja, supaya sembuh," Shinta istighfar. Punya suami kok lebih imut dari dodol Garut. Shinta melepas satu per satu si perban tempel tersebut dari pipi dan disisakan yang di dahi. Ternyata Daiki menempeli lengan Shinta dengan bye bye fever, alasannya sama seperti yang sudah disebutkan.

"Aa jenius kan Neng?"

Shinta menabok Daiki bermodalkan bantal. Yang terkena serangan menerima dengan suka cita dan terus berbicara, "Terus pipi Neng juga panas yaudah deh," Shinta jadi ingin kuliah. Ingin belajar jadi dokter. Supaya tidak merepotkan orang lain. Shinta mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdebat tapi apa daya, pusing dan panas merenggut seluruh kekuatannya. Yasudahlah, toh rasanya lemas sekali hanya untuk berbicara.

"Buka mulutnya Neng," Daiki meniup bubur hangat tersebut dan Shinta yang bersandar lemah di bantal pun membuka mulut.

"Aamm," Daiki menyuapi Shinta dengan cekatan. Sendok yang Daiki pegang sampai bisa menghantarkan gemetar mulut Shinta saat menyambut makanan yang datang. Bubur ala chef Daiki bisa diberi nilai 9/10 dari rasa dan 7/10 dari penampilan. Setidaknya, Daiki telah selesai berjuang menanak bubur yang baik untuk dikonsumsi umat manusia. Tidak seperti Shinta debut, Shinta menggosongkan dapur. Tapi sekarang Shinta naik level menjadi menggosongkan masakan.

Tiapkali Shinta menurut saat disuapi, Daiki tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala Shinta dengan tangannya yang lebar. Shinta mengunyah, pipinya merah dengan dua alasan; demam dan malu. Apalagi sikap Daiki yang sebenarnya manis karena tidak manis, membuat mata Shinta mengerjap-ngerjap kagum.

_Neng kenapa sih cantik banget Aa jadi gemes kan minta digigit pisan…_

Daiki mengaduk kembali bubur supaya bumbu dan daging ayamnya lebih tercampur, memasukan sedikit kerupuk supaya lebih renyah dan tidak membosankan. Shinta mengunyah hampa, hatinya seperti jatuh ke dalam gua Pakar. Sendirian, sepi dingin dan gelap. Ini momen terbaik yang pernah tetangga mereka katakan (Mas Moriyama sama teh Shundari) untuk Daiki berbicara dengan Shinta.

"Neng, jujur aja, Aa gasuka liat Neng galau dan diem kalau Aa tanya,"

Shinta keselek bubur.

Daiki dengan sifat terbuka dan blak-blakan susah ditahan ingin sekali menumpahkan perasaannya. Daiki terkekeh, mencairkan suasana dan Shinta mengamati perubahan ekspresi Daiki, sayu. Jari-jari Shinta saling mencengkeram, Shinta kasihan pada Daiki dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf A," Shinta berusaha supaya tidak berbelit-belit dalam menjelaskan, karena tsundere akan memperpanjang masalah, "Neng nggak maksud, cuman kadang Neng bingung harus nanggepin kayak gimana, Neng takut salah kata sama Aa,"

_Sebenernya neng masih belum bisa melangkah maju dari masa lalu..._

_Neng masih cinta masih sayang sama Takao Lasso, penyanyi favorit Aa sepanjang masa_

_Neng gabisa bilang karena Neng gatega Neng ngerasa berdosa_

_Tapi neng hanyalah manusia kecil lemah tak berdaya_

_A, masa lalu menjebak Neng dalam pusaran cinta yang begitu dahsyat..._

_A kalo eneng bisa juga_

_Eneng ingin melupakan Takao_

_Tapi A tahu?_

_Susah minta ampun…_

Shinta menjerit dalam benaknya. _TOLONG KENAPA MALAH KALIMAT YANG PALING NGGAK INGIN DIUCAPIN YANG MALAH KELUAR… ADUH MALU SAMA SI AA TOLONG MUKA AKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA REAKSI AA BAKAL GIMANA…_

Eak. Shinta berhasil dan malah pengakuan paling jujur dari palung hati yang terdalam pun meluncur bebas tanpa hambatan. Daiki berhenti mengaduk dan bertemu pandang dengan Shinta.

Antara percaya dan tidak, Daiki terhenyak mendengar kalimat istrinya yang bukan Shinta banget.

Kebisuan menjadi jeda pendek diantara keduanya. Daiki mengusap wajah dan menarik napas. Sialan. Sejak kapan Shinta terus terang seperti ini 'kan yang jadi malu malah Daiki sendiri. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuk dan menyuapi Shinta lagi. Huh, buburnya enak.

Coba kalau Shinta sekarang sehat, perempuan ini habis diserang Daiki. Mana ada orang sakit malah kelihatan cantik? Shinta merapikan rambut ke belakang telinga dan mengenakan baju kelelawar hitam. Daiki yang salah. Memilihkan baju malah yang menampilkan lekuk-lekuk gitar Spanyol.

Daiki mencubit ujung hidung Shinta gemas, "Gausah takut salah kata sama Aa," Shinta mengaduh, "Ga nyambung juga gapapa," cie, yang tadi pagi membentak sekarang jadi lembut.

_A__a__ tau sebenernya __neng __belum bisa melupakan someone special di hati __neng__, aa tau_

_Meskipun__ neng mengelak, neng ngejawab nggak sesuai dengan apa yang aa inginkan, aa tau_

_Aa ingin tau, sehebat apa kenangan yang bikin neng susah move on, susah banget aa juga ingin kenal neng lebih dalam supaya aa bisa lah geser-geser dikit tempat duduk di hati neng soalnya aa penasaran orang seperti apakah_

_Yang menjadi kekasih hati neng? Yang jelas bukan aa orangnya_

_Aa sirik sama someone special itu sirik_

_Tapi gapapalah, mau gimana lagi? _

_Tapi _

_Tapi neng, bisa nggak_

_Sekali aja_

_Neng_

_Kasih tempat di hati neng?_

"A, ingin minum," pinta Shinta manja (ini hal langka) dan Daiki mengangsurkan gelasnya. Daiki menempelkan punggung tangan, sepertinya suhu tubuh Shinta semakin memburuk.

"Dengerin ya Neng," Daiki menyuapi Shinta lagi, "Aa mah ga sensi oke? Da aa mah gabisa marah sama neng, gausah tanya kenapa," _iyalah kalau aa ikutan marah terus siapa yang bakalan ngalah diantara kita berdua?_

"Sekarang giliran Neng yang maunya Aa kayak gimana,"

Daiki meraih gelas di nakas dan memberikannya pada Shinta. Segar sekali, tenggorokannya dibasahi air.

"Aa, kalau Neng meninggal duluan, Aa harus ridho yah,"

Daiki berhenti mengaduk bubur dan terhenyak. Dari ribuan topik, ribuan berita kenapa harus tajuk utama 'kematian' yang diangkat oleh Shinta? Daiki memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Eh, Neng ngomong dijaga," sahut Daiki singkat. _Neng teh kenapa sih Neng? Aa tahu lagu Takao nyeseknya kabina-bina tapi nggak gini juga 'kan Neng…_

"Katanya kalau seorang istri meninggal dan suaminya ikhlas, istrinya bisa masuk surga," Shinta menjabarkan salah satu program di televisi kesukaannya. Daiki memandang Shinta sekilas dan meneguk ludah. Ia belum pernah berpikiran sejauh itu. Ia masih berjalan di pijakan-pijakan kecil; Shinta harus sembuh, ia harus bekerja lebih baik lagi dan ada beberapa hal lain tapi tidak dengan kematian. Yang terpenting, Daiki belum membahagiakan Shinta secara lahir batin.

_Neng bahkan kita belum pernah hiking ke Jayagiri berdua, makan es mambo, naik ke atas mobil elf, main poker sama ngedugem neng kita belum ngelakuin itu…_

"Makanya nanti Aa harus ikhlas dan dilarang nangis kalau Neng pergi," pinta Shinta jelas. Daiki mengangguk namun mulutnya terkatup. Mana mau dia membayangkan bisa hidup tanpa Shinta? Dia masih bisa makan, minum tapi kalau tidak ada Shinta, lalu apa arti perjuangannya selama ini? Semuanya akan berakhir pada kematian namun Daiki tidak mau itu terjadi dengan cepat, jika ia bisa memilih.

Shinta menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari mulut Daiki. Lelaki itu hanya mengamati hijau bola mata Shinta lekat-lekat. _Ah, aa nggak mau jawab? _ Shinta menunduk layu, menggigit bibir. Kebiasaan yang dihapal Daiki diluar kepala jika Shinta gugup atau bingung.

"Tidur dulu gih," Daiki menangkup wajah dan mengecup dahi Shinta, "Cepet sembuh,"

Doa Daiki begitu tulus, cepet sembuh Neng, nanti kita ke jalan-jalan lagi. Shinta memeluk bantal erat dan menarik selimut karena malu setelah Daiki menutup pintu kamar. Hatinya bagaikan genderang mau perang, terasa diobok-obok tidak jelas.

_Kenapa a teh hobi pisan A mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku dengan sikapmu…_

.

.

Shinta menangis tanpa suara. Ada banyak alasan sampai Shinta tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menangis. Untung Daiki menyalakan televisi dan sekarang jadwal Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala tayang, sehingga isakan Shinta tidak terdengar. Si cantik bermata lentik itu sampai meler dan bibirnya merah karena digigit terus. Daiki ngemil kerupuk palembang sambil searching sesuatu di internet. Ternyata tinggal di gang, hpnya berhasil menangkap sinyal HSDPA+. Mentang-mentang ponselnya support LTE, Daiki senyum sendiri.

_Duh, Neng plis cepet sembuh… cepet Neng…__ neng kemaren minta diajarin togel, Aa udah beli kartunya…_

"Neng kalau belum tidur mah kesini aja, si Aliando teh kasep heeuh hayang da boga budak kasep siga si eta!" (Neng kalau belum tidur kesini aja, si Aliando tuh cakep ternyata, ingin punya anak cakep kayak dia!) Suara kekehan Daiki saat adegan dimana ada soundtrack 'Mencintaimu Sampai Mati'. Shinta mengusap matanya dan tertawa kecil. Aliando memang tampan. Shinta juga ingin punya anak dengan ketampanan setara Teuku Rassya, Al Ghazali, Song Joong Ki dan daftar nama artis Korea lainnya.

Daiki menyiapkan senampan makanan, untuk Shinta di dekat meja kecil di kamar. Sudah ada gelas dengan air penuh. Ada obat. Dan komik sailor moon, si penyihir Chacha, CD You Who Came From The Star (yang dibeli Daiki di Pasar Kembang) kalau-kalau Shinta bosan diam terus. Shinta terenyuh. Kebaikan Daiki sampai di hatinya yang paling dasar.

_Kenapa A, kenapa aa baik banget sama aku…__ aku ingin diajarin togel sama Aa _

_Dulu juga Aa mau ngajarin main monopoli tapi yah… gajadi-jadi,_

_Kenapa tetep baik padahal aku suka judesin aa padahal aku jarang nanggepin aa padahal aku mikirin orang lain—_

_Kenapa A…_

_Kenapa A_

_Kenapa… _

.

.

.

Hari ini, Shinta lupa tentang Takao, tentang cintanya yang belum kelar, tentang segalanya terganti oleh Daiki, sikapnya, perhatiannya, dan bagaimana semuanya akan berjalan di waktu mendatang.

.

_Neng... ulang tahun?!_

Daiki menerawang layar ponselnya dan ide brilian langsung datang bagaikan ilham.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

happy birthday buat kesayangan kita-kita, midorima shintarou! 7 July 2014 ^_^

Catatan: sifat daiki disini berdasarkan riset cowok virgo goldar b. Maaf juga buat chara developmentnya yang lambat (?)maaf untuk plothole buat yang nggak ngerti bahasa sunda boleh nanya sennang hati pasti dijawab okee ^_^ Maaf semuanya sudah dibuat menunggu dengan chapter yang kurang greget dari sebelumnya hehehe ^_^ makasih banyak yahhh yang udah baca dan ngasih dukungan stay tune yahhh, saran dan kritik diterima sukacita arigatou gozaimasu *deepbow* ^_^


End file.
